Kaala vs Him (Negro vs Hielo)
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Después de sufrir una jugarreta por parte de Kodachi Nabiki decide cobrar venganza a su estilo. ¿Será prudente jugar con la mente de la Rosa Negra?...¿Y hasta dónde llegará la Reina de Hielo para lograr su objetivo? [Un fic Nabiki vs Kodachi]
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Pero si lo fuera muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:**

 **Una historia de Aoi Fhrey.**

 **...**

 **Kaala vs Him**

 **(Negro vs Hielo)**

 **.-.-.-.**

 **.**

Por décima vez esa mañana Nabiki Tendo maldijo su suerte mientras caminaba. Lo cual era su forma personal de callar la parte de su mente que insistía en recordarle la misma idea: de haber mantenido la boca cerrada no estarías en problemas. ¡Pero no! Por culpa de un diminuto, simpático y casi indoloro comentario dicho en el momento erróneo ella estaba en problemas.

Con un poco de nervioso esfuerzo acomodó el improvisado turbante que usaba sobre su cabeza y continuó caminando. Su andar era un poco extraño ya que cada cinco pasos la tela sobre su cabeza amenazaba con caerse. Algunas personas le dieron a la mediana de los Tendo miradas curiosas, pero al ver su expresión molesta volvían rápidamente a sus asuntos.

Era peculiar ver a una joven de instituto caminar con un trapo enrollado sobre su cabeza, pero con las rarezas que se veían en el distrito de Nerima casi a diario la imagen no era tan novedosa y el asunto fue olvidado rápidamente.

Para Nabiki sin embargo era como si cada hombre, mujer, niño y mascota del lugar le diera miradas disimuladas de burla. Ranma, su hermana y los demás lunáticos estaban acostumbrados a eso, pero ella no. Por fin sus apresurados pasos la aproximaron a una de las entradas «secretas» de la preparatoria Furinkan. Era uno de los muchos atajos que la joven conocía para entrar y salir de la escuela cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que ella no quería ser vista hasta que solucionara su «problema».

Con un poco de dramatismo, Nabiki se aseguró de que nadie la viera entrar en uno de los baños de profesores del primer piso. Los estudiantes no tenían acceso a dichos baños, pero con una llave maestra no existían puertas cerradas para ella. Lejos de ojos indiscretos Nabiki se quitó su improvisado turbante para ver la gravedad del problema. Con un poco de miedo la reina de hielo se inspeccionó mirando de abajo hacia arriba: su calzado estaba impecable al igual que sus calcetas, el insípido uniforme azul celeste de la preparatoria se ajustaba bien a su figura mostrando lo que ella ya sabía, no solo era brillante sino también hermosa. Sus ojos subieron más y fueron hacia sus labios. El espejo, indiferente a sus problemas, le devolvió una mueca de fastidio.

Y cuando su mirada llegó por fin a su cabello…

En lugar de la cabellera castaña limpia y bien cuidada de siempre tenía una colección de colores más adecuados para la peluca de un payaso de circo. Mechones irregulares de cabello amarillo en los extremos de su cabeza, seguidos por otros colores como verde limón, azul, rosa, lila y, en el centro de su cabeza, un único mechón de su color original. Sin jabón a la mano y con pocas esperanzas metió la cabeza al grifo del agua para tratar de regresar a su color natural, pero el agua corría tan clara como al momento de salir de la llave. El arcoíris en su cabeza solo se volvió ligeramente más opaco por la humedad. No era temporada de usar la piscina por lo que encontrar un champú sería muy complicado.

Lo que le había arrojado Kodachi sería difícil de remover.

Si es que aquello se podía quitar.

Como un último intento Nabiki probó usar la secadora de cabello y mientras el calor le quitaba la humedad su mente vagó hacia el momento del desastre.

 **oOo**

Era una de las habituales emboscadas que la retorcida hermana de Kuno le tendía a Akane. Pero el entrenamiento «secreto» que tenía con Ranma estaba dando muy buenos resultados. Kodachi se vio superada en cada pelea y sin importar cuántos trucos usara el resultado fue siempre una feroz paliza para la rosa negra. Lentamente los períodos de calma entre cada ataque fueron cada vez más amplios; la teoría de Nabiki fue que la menor de los Kuno no tenía la misma recuperación a los golpes que su hermano. Al final Kodachi hizo un último intento, pero esa pelea terminó incluso más rápido que las anteriores. Un feroz golpe al abdomen dejó a la rosa negra sin deseos de continuar y el combate se terminó. Akane siguió su camino a la escuela y Kodachi se puso en pie penosamente. Cojeando en la dirección opuesta Kodachi comenzó a alejarse. Al ver el deprimente espectáculo Nabiki remató la derrota de la gimnasta con un:

—Igual que si te hubiera atropellado un camión, ¿no, Kodachi?

La joven del leotardo le dio una mirada llena de odio a Nabiki, pero ella no se sintió asustada en lo más mínimo. En su estado actual, Kodachi era tan peligrosa como una gelatina, así que, tal y como esperaba, la rosa negra dio media vuelta y se alejó cojeando sin decirle una sola palabra. Nabiki siguió su propio camino y cuando ya casi se olvidaba del asunto una bolsita le golpeó en la cabeza liberando un fino polvo de colores. Creyendo que era una de sus clásicas drogas paralizantes Nabiki contuvo el aliento y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo no ocurrió ninguno de los temidos efectos que esperaba. Con la idea de que el polvo era algo patético como harina se examinó en el reflejo de la ventanilla de un auto. Solo para descubrir que su cabello era de colores.

Con su cabellera seca y sin cambios Nabiki dejó de lados sus recuerdos y suspiró. Si la mezquina venganza de Kodachi hubiera sido en otro momento ella solo se habría encogido de hombros y regresado a casa. Pero el día de hoy no podía darse el lujo de volver ya que tenía una «entrevista informal» con uno de los reclutadores de la universidad a la que quería ingresar. Cancelar o aplazar la reunión sería como decirle al entrevistador que no le interesaba, y la Toudai era sin duda la mejor opción para sus planes. Llamar a alguno de sus colaboradores para pedir ayuda era una mala idea, cualquier rastro de debilidad y perdería mucho del respetuoso miedo que le tenían. Llamar a su hermana hubiera servido, pero Akane llegaría a la escuela con el tiempo justo. Con el poco tiempo que tenía Nabiki decidió usar el teléfono fijo fuera del baño para llamar a uno de sus chantajeados especiales y pedirle un servicio. Con eso el estatus de su víctima pasaría de ser: «incondicional esclavo» a «muy asustado para revelarse». Nabiki introdujo una moneda en el teléfono e hizo la llamada.

El plan de emergencia resultó ser efectivo. Una de las pelucas de la colección Gosunkugi (¿por qué tenía una copia tan buena?) funcionó lo suficientemente bien para que nadie notara nada raro. La entrevista con U.T fue rápida y con algunas promesas vagas para un buen negocio en el futuro, sus colaboradores la dejaron sola el resto del día escolar, con lo que evitó cualquier potencial accidente que moviese la peluca de su lugar.

De las personas cercanas a Nabiki nadie pudo notar nada fuera de lo cotidiano. Las clases fueron como siempre, el almuerzo fue normal, apuestas se realizaron como siempre y Kuno fue aplastado (también como siempre). Un vengativo y loco artista marcial apareció para desafiar a Ranma... como siempre. En el exterior ninguna de las locuras habituales afectó a Nabiki como para moverle un solo cabello.

Pero por dentro para la mediana de las Tendo fue uno de los días más largos y tensos que pudiera recordar. Su máscara no tenía grietas, pero por dentro se encontraba en un estado de alerta por las cosas que podían salir mal.

¿Y si una ráfaga de viento movía su cabello falso? ¿Y si alguno de sus deudores notaba la peluca? ¿Y si el director Kuno pedía otro de sus absurdos cortes de cabello? ¿Y si Kodachi regresaba para terminar su mezquina venganza?

Mil y una opciones para el desastre le susurró su mente y fue solo una vida de disciplinado auto-control lo que impidió que cediera al pánico. El sentirse tan vulnerable era algo que ella odiaba, porque le recordaba los primeros meses tras la muerte de su mamá cuando la falta de dinero la tenía en un estado de alerta y miedo casi constante. Pese a todas las alarmas que le gritaba su mente, en el exterior la máscara de control y calma se mantuvo en su lugar.

Pero no fue nada fácil.

Al final del día escolar ella salió con paso sereno como siempre, pero por dentro quería correr.

El único cambio visible en la rutina de Nabiki fue un desvío hacia el centro comercial y el gasto imprevisto de un tinte para cabello de marca americana. Fue una inspiración de último minuto la que le hizo comprar un tinte en lugar de tratar de buscar algo para lavar su cabello; lo mejor era reiniciar con un color nuevo y no tratar de recuperar el anterior. El costo fue sin embargo una pequeña fortuna y estuvo cerca de hacer una rabieta como las de Akane, pero perder la calma de esa manera (y mucho menos en público) simplemente no era su estilo. Nabiki no se enojaba…ella se vengaba. Con esa idea en mente pudo recuperar su balance mental para no gritar en plena calle.

Con la ocasional picazón en la cabeza por culpa de la peluca y con sus compras ya hechas Nabiki regresó a casa como si se tratara de un día ordinario; pero su mente era un caldero hirviente donde ella agregaba poco a poco los ingredientes de su venganza. Varios escenarios estaba listos pero ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Casi había llegado a la seguridad de su habitación cuando un pequeño descuido subió aún más la temperatura de su molestia.

Ranma huía de su prometida y para evitar chocar con Nabiki el joven de la trenza la rodeó, el movimiento evasivo causó que ella diera medio giro justo donde estaba parada. El asunto no habría pasado a mayores si Akane no hubiera hecho la misma maniobra para evitar golpear a su hermana. Pero a diferencia de su prometido Akane usó más fuerza que delicadeza en su maniobra, lo que provocó que Nabiki diese otro medio giro y se enredase con sus propias piernas hasta caer sobre su trasero. La peluca de Nabiki se movió lo suficiente para mostrar parte del colorido secreto que escondía.

Tan absurda fue la escena que la pareja se quedó inmóvil mirando a Nabiki.

—¿Qué fue lo que te…? —logró balbucear Akane.

—Kodachi fue lo que sucedió hermanita —respondió Nabiki manteniendo un tono de voz de ligera molestia, aunque mentalmente se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra el muro por haber sido descubierta tan cerca de llegar a su habitación.

—…

Justo como esperaba, el inicio de una sonrisa empezó a formarse en la cara del chico maravilla. Mejor recordarle su lugar en la cadena alimenticia a Ranma.

—Fue algo muy lamentable —añadió—: Y no me gustaría escuchar una sola palabra, rumor o risa sobre este penoso incidente. Soy una chica sensible después de todo y podría _**querer venganza**_ sobre quien se burle. ¿Ne?

Nabiki vio con satisfacción cómo la pareja de enamorados asentía violentamente. Con eso se ajustó la peluca para ir por fin a su cuarto.

—Llámanos si necesitas ayuda —murmuró Akane.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por última vez ese, día Nabiki se repitió que de haber mantenido la boca cerrada no estaría en su situación actual.

El agua caliente del baño hizo maravillas para quitar la tensión de su cuerpo pero poco podía hacer por su cabello. La blanca espuma en su cabeza era una buena pista de que el champú regular era inútil para quitar el color. Lo que sí era raro fue la cantidad de espuma que tenía en la cabeza. Mientras limpiaba su cuerpo cierta parte de su mente buscaba una manera poco dolorosa para que Akane y Ranma olvidaran el asunto también…como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Al comprobar que no se quitaba el color lavando solo quedaba la opción de usar el tinte de modo que con un suspiro lento Nabiki dejó caer agua sobre su cabeza para retirar la molesta espuma.

…

¡…!

¡…!

Con mucha calma, Nabiki tomó una toalla y retiró la humedad restante de su rostro.

El tiempo que había usado el baño fue sin duda muy largo pero necesitaba recuperar el balance perdido. Al mirarse en el espejo vio a la persona en control de siempre; su reflejo mostraba un tono de cabello poco más oscuro que el que reconociera desde su infancia, la diferencia solo se notaba si realmente la buscabas.

La única persona que notaría el cambio sería Kasumi, pero por su discreción natural no haría preguntas innecesarias. El cepillo pasaba suavemente por el cabello como si la pequeña odisea de su dueña no hubiese pasado.

Ahora la absurda cabellera de arcoíris ya no existía, era algo que solo estaba en los pensamientos de quienes la vieron.

Solo un recuerdo.

Solo en su mente.

Como un tonto rumor que no se podía demostrar.

«Yatta».

POR FIN la inspiración llegó a Nabiki, ya sabía cómo regresarle el golpe a Kodachi.

Fue una Nabiki mucho más enfocada quien bajó esa noche a cenar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¿Nueva marca de champú, Nabiki? —preguntó «casualmente» su hermana mayor.

—Sí, un poco caro pero creo que el cambio era necesario.

Kasumi solo le dio una de sus sonrisas normales como respuesta.

Traducción para Nabiki: _si necesitas hablar sabes en qué momento buscarme._

Con el diálogo secreto de hermanas terminado Nabiki tomó sus palillos para comer.

Por su parte, Ranma y Akane le daban miradas fugaces a Nabiki, pero su expresión era la misma de siempre, calmada, en control y con una ligera sonrisa depredadora en el rostro.

Nabiki estaba centrada porque ahora tenía un plan.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes raros, solo la pelea de rutina Ranma vs. Genma por robar la comida. Nabiki terminó su té verde y se encaminó a su habitación. Ya en sus dominios personales fue directo a su libreta de contactos para buscar a las personas clave para su plan. La escuela de Kodachi no era su territorio regular, pero conocía a varias personas de utilidad. Con el radar de Kodachi, Nabiki tendría que ir con mucho cuidado, solo algunos golpes sutiles para provocar la avalancha.

Nada de negocios en este pequeño plan, solo sutil y dulce venganza.

Al terminar de afinar los detalles de su plan, Nabiki se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y aún le quedaba un pendiente que no podía esperar: su hermana. Kasumi tenía su propio sistema infalible para descubrir las cosas que le interesaban y no la quería indagando. Con pasos suaves salió de su habitación y recorrió el silencioso pasillo hasta llegar a la planta baja.

Justo como esperaba, todas las luces de la casa estaban ya apagadas excepto por el débil resplandor de la televisión que delataba a su hermana. Kasumi miraba un programa extranjero de esos que solo ella encontraba tan divertidos. Ciertos días, y muy entrada la noche, la mayor de las Tendo relajaba su máscara de perfección para comportarse como una adolescente. Nabiki miró el pequeño bote de helado a sus pies el cual resistía los asaltos de la cuchara lo mejor que podía, pero a ese ritmo estaría vacío en poco tiempo. Kasumi se percató de la presencia de su hermana y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla hizo un gesto con la mano para que se reuniera con ella bajo la gruesa manta que la cubría.

Con un suspiro, Nabiki entró en las cálidas mantas para la plática entre hermanas; las reglas eran simples: si Kasumi le permitía verla en semejantes fachas y conducta, entonces Nabiki tenía que bajar sus propias defensas y hablar sin su habitual máscara. Sin saber cómo abordar el tema, la mediana de las hermanas miró la pantalla frente a ella.

« _—Temporada de patos._

— _Temporada de conejos._

— _De patos._

— _De conejos_

— _¡De conejos!_

— _¡Temporada de patos! ¡Fuego!_

 _¡BANG!_ »

El extraño programa no le dio ninguna inspiración para iniciar la plática, pero Kasumi se adelantó y solo le preguntó:

—¿Un mal día?

Era sin duda el eufemismo del día, pero Kasumi no se merecía la respuesta irónica que les daría a otros.

—Un… horrible día.

La mediana de los Tendo se sorprendió del temblor en su voz y con un esfuerzo calculado se tragó el impulso de llorar que no sabía ni de dónde había venido.

—Cuéntame.

Nabiki le contó a su hermana todo el incidente y el control de daños que tuvo que hacer hasta que llegó a casa. Después de una pausa, Kasumi respondió.

—No fue un día horrible, hermana. Fue un asco de día, y no fue muy inteligente de tu parte burlarte de un oponente caído. Pero eso explicaría por qué tardaste más de una hora en el ofuro. Por lo menos evitaste un desastre mayor.

—Sí, pero yo no puedo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada —dijo Nabiki con voz triste, y añadió—: Solo… no puedo.

—Oh cielos, Nabiki, tu cabello.

—…

Fue una pausa muy larga hasta que Kasumi encontró su voz de nuevo para hablar.

—Supongo que tienes un plan para retribuirle _a esa niña_.

Nabiki no estaba segura de qué la sorprendía más, si el hecho de que su hermana la conociera tan bien como para adivinar que ya tenía un plan en mente; o el hecho de ver una de las sonrisas de desafío de Ranma en la cara de Kasumi.

—Lo tengo, hermana.

—Bueno, búscame si necesitas ayuda con tu… plan.

Con la aprobación silenciosa de su hermana para su revancha, por primera vez ese día Nabiki pudo sonreír.

Por su parte, Kasumi pensaba en la forma de ayudar a su hermana. No con su venganza, pero el ver a Nabiki tan emotiva era algo que le preocupaba.

La imagen de una mujer llegó a su mente y con ella sus propios planes comenzaron a formarse.

 **oOo**

Hiroshi Aida era por costumbre un médico de ideas fijas y muy definidas, o como lo llamaban sus colegas un «viejo y duro cuadrado», así que cuando se formaba una opinión sobre algo o alguien era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer: el cielo era azul, la televisión era estúpida, la única cosa buena que aportaron los extranjeros a Japón fue el chocolate y la juventud actual era banal y tonta.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía que ajustar su opinión un poco: _la mayoría_ de la juventud actual era banal y tonta. Su última visita fue una revelación, una niña de no más de 16 o 17 años, quien al entrar no perdió el tiempo con rodeos, fue directa y asertiva con lo que quería saber y cuando terminó con sus preguntas, le dio una adecuada reverencia y se retiró. Las noticias que le dio no eran las mejores pero la joven no perdió en ningún momento la compostura. Pobre niña. A pesar de los problemas personales, semejante conducta era agradable de ver en estos días.

—¿Qué clase de persona era esa niña, sensei? —preguntó la enfermera con un ligero tono de burla—. ¿Un robot o un trozo de hielo?

El señor Aida le dio una mirada molesta a su imprudente asistente y respondió:

—Llame a nuestra siguiente visita, Kobato-san.

 _Casi_ toda la juventud era atolondrada.

 **oOo**

Diez días después del «incidente», y de camino a su hogar, Nabiki descubrió a dos de las lacayas del equipo de gimnasia de Kodachi espiándola. No le costó mucho trabajo hacerles creer que la jugarreta de Kodachi había funcionado y ella se veía forzada a usar una peluca para ocultar su cabello de colores (un par de fotos de Akane en bikini bastaron para que Gosunkugi le cediera la peluca sin hacer preguntas). Nabiki se dio cuenta de que le tomaban algunas fotos en el momento en que ella «casualmente» ajustaba su cabello de tal manera que aparentaba ser una peluca. Con la información falsa en camino la mediana de las Tendo se preparó para lazar la bola de nieve que causaría una avalancha para la rosa negra.

Fue hacia un teléfono e hizo la primera llamada para citar a un grupo de estudiantes de la escuela de Kodachi.

 **oOo**

Al día siguiente de esa llamada telefónica un grupo de colegialas con uniformes color marrón y otra con uniforme azul celeste compartían varios pasteles en una casa de té, aunque su plática estaba lejos de ser normal para un grupo de chicas.

—¿Iniciar rumores sobre Kodachi Kuno? —preguntó una de las estudiantes confundida y añadió—: ¿Te volviste loca? No queremos problemas con la rosa negra, Tendo-san.

Nabiki ya se esperaba varias reacciones así, por lo que se concentró en su papel de conspiradora.

—Me siento un poco herida, Nanami-san. ¿Acaso no somos aliadas en una causa común? —replicó Nabiki con un fingido gesto de dolor.

—No se trata de miedo, pero…

—Te preocupa que si Kodachi se entera de la verdad hará tu vida escolar imposible —remató Nabiki.

—Ninguna de nosotras ha visto a Kodachi estos días, pero con esa absurda forma de saltar y su locura ella puede aparecer en donde quiera. ¡Y en cualquier momento! —replicó otra de las chicas.

Nabiki se permitió sonreír un poco ante el recuerdo de la última pelea de la rosa negra y les dijo:

—Tenemos tiempo, Mitsuki-san, sé de buena fuente que Kodachi no estará visible para nadie en la escuela por varios días todavía. Es más —añadió Nabiki—: su costumbre de estar donde quiera es algo que usaremos a nuestro favor, porque nadie podrá demostrar por completo que no fue vista donde queramos. Y si siguen el plan, Kodachi no podrá rastrear los rumores a su origen.

Las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mientras Nabiki explicaba qué tipo de rumores eran los que debían difundir en San Baco. No era un enfoque directo como temían, eran más bien matices… pinceladas de una idea. Ninguna podía ver el propósito final de las mentiras, pero estaban de acuerdo en que aún si se descubría la verdad, Kodachi no estaría molesta en absoluto.

Todo lo contrario.

Cuando todas estuvieron conformes y la reunión ya se disolvía, Nabiki decidió pulir algunos detalles con una persona en particular.

—En algún momento Kodachi podría quererle dar cierto sentido a lo que sucede —dijo Nabiki a la chica de gafas redondas frente a ella— y es en donde tú entras, Kiyama-san.

La chica de las gafas estaba en GRAN deuda con Nabiki, pero para mantener las apariencias de no ser su _casi esclava_ a ojos ajenos, la joven le dio una mirada aburrida a la joven Tendo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —peguntó Kiyama ligeramente inquieta.

—Si Kodachi te llega a buscar ten disponible para ella la información «correcta» — y luego añadió—: Algunos datos que la hagan creer que la mente puede bloquear recuerdos para protegerse, sean malos o unos muy buenos. Eventos tan intensos que el cerebro los encierra porque simple y llanamente no puede lidiar con ellos. No me importan los datos duros, solo deja que ella lo sepa de la forma correcta.

«Los datos deben parecer muy reales o ella no caerá», pensó Kiyama.

—Bien.

Y desde ese día la máquina de habladurías en San Baco comenzó a funcionar.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Notas:

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a Randuril y Noham por su ayuda con este fic. Para más locuras y novedades pueden visitar Fantasy Fictions Estudio, tenemos galerías, música y saludables dosis de humor blanco y negro. ¡Anímense!

Con respecto a la historia puedo decir que la venganza de Nabiki recién inicia con los rumores, pero quedan muchas preguntas: ¿De qué tipo serán? ¿Por qué Kasumi apoyaría una venganza? ¿Kodachi feliz por las habladurías?

Para encontrar las respuestas y más no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

 **-.-**

 **oOo**

Akane Tendo regresaba a casa con un inusual buen humor. Su día escolar fue bastante ordinario, incluso aburrido, el número de rarezas fue escaso. Ese simple hecho le permitió relajar sus defensas lo suficiente como para hablar con su prometido sin interrupciones; pero no era esa la causa de su alegría, la menor de las Tendo era feliz por lo que ocurriría al terminar la cena.

Unos días después del «incidente del cabello de colores», Nabiki llegó a casa con un curioso juego de mesa. Era, según su hermana, el generoso regalo de uno de sus asociados, pero como el juego solo se podía jugar en parejas Nabiki no lo quería. Kasumi estaba ocupada y con su papá y el tío atrapados en uno de sus interminables juegos de shogi, Akane decidió invitar a su baka a jugar… nada serio, solo para matar una hora antes de irse a dormir.

Lo que ella ya casi había olvidado era lo mal jugador que era Ranma. El primer juego fue de práctica ya que ninguno de los dos estaba familiarizado con las cartas o el curioso dado de varias caras. Akane derrotó a su prometido sin mucho esfuerzo. Ranma, siendo Ranma, dijo que aquel juego era de práctica y pidió la revancha para la noche siguiente.

El siguiente juego sí fue difícil para Akane, al borde de una derrota absoluta fue un solo turno de dados lo que cambió el rumbo del juego y ella ganó de nuevo. Tras unas pocas suplicas Akane prometió la revancha para el siguiente miércoles. No era como aquellos juegos de cartas con el rey juego, Ranma no perdía sin darle una buena batalla a Akane. Era algo muy curioso el escuchar a su normalmente arrogante prometido pedir una partida más. Era como si le diese a su lado femenino una porción de helado de chocolate muy pequeña. Ranma siempre pedía un poco más y a ella le costaba un poco de esfuerzo negarse. Era un terreno donde ambos podían divertirse y competir. Sin admitirlo abiertamente, Akane también esperaba el siguiente juego nocturno con impaciencia.

Bueno, bueno, a ella le gustaba un poco escuchar los ruegos de su prometido pidiendo «uno más», y es que lo pedía de una forma tan dulce y patética que al final ella siempre aceptaba jugar la siguiente noche. Los juegos se volvieron una rutina y Kasumi siempre despejaba la mesa al terminar la cena para que ellos pudiesen jugar.

 **oOo**

Después de varios entusiastas comentarios de su hermana menor para unirse a jugar, Nabiki «casualmente» decidió observar una de las partidas de juego de los tórtolos. Solo para descubrir por ella misma qué era lo divertido en aquel juego. Como siempre su hermanita y su prometido llevaban el juego a niveles absurdos. Era un juego sedentario, pero a media que la partida avanzaba los dos terminaron de pie con sus respectivas cartas en la mano, y aunque ninguno hablaba mucho dejaban caer una o dos cartas a la mesa antes de reír con deleite esperando la respuesta de su adversario. El juego transcurrió entre gemidos y risas ocasionales de Akane y Ranma. Al final Ranma perdió. Nabiki tuvo que morderse un labio para no reír al escuchar las suplicas de su futuro hermano en ley para jugar otra partida. Al final todo lo que le dijo a la pareja fue que el juego era aburrido y no le interesaba. Se despidió con un gesto de mano y se fue a su habitación.

Por dentro Nabiki estaba conforme, aquello resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. En el juego de esos dos casi no había palabras pero no podía negar que ambos lo disfrutaban mucho. Muy discretamente Nabiki apagó la grabadora que estaba usando a escondidas. Era un juego muy inocente… pero si lo sacabas de contexto, si solo escuchabas el audio, aquella colección de gemidos y risas podían sugerir ideas de actividades más… físicas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por otro lado, Kasumi dio un suspiro cansado al ver a su hermana partir a su habitación. Sus propios planes no iban muy bien y Nabiki se veía cada día más agotada. Su hermana lo escondía muy bien pero la mayor de las Tendo era muy buena para leer el lenguaje corporal de los habitantes de su casa. Y en esos momentos Nabiki se movía con la fluidez de una tabla. Algo malo le había sucedido a Nabiki recientemente. Lo mejor que podía hacer era estar pendiente de su hermana mientras estuviese en casa.

Sí, era mejor vigilar un poco.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mucho más tarde esa misma noche, Nabiki terminó de ajustar la grabación, no necesitó editar mucho el audio para que se escucharan las suplicas de Ranma y sus: «una más», «solo un poco más». Sin saber el origen sus suplicas daban una idea totalmente diferente.

Cualquier buen estratega se anticipaba varios pasos a su oponente y esa cinta sería para usarse en el momento adecuado. Al imaginarse ese momento en el futuro, Nabiki se permitió soltar un suspiro agotado, mantenerse enfocada y en constante alerta la estaba dejando muy cansada.

Por una parte era el constante temor de que Kodachi se presentara a mitad de la noche con un mazo y varias rosas paralizantes. Sus informantes le aseguraban que la inestable niña seguía sin ser «visible» en su escuela. Pero con alguien como ella no había patrones o garantías de nada.

Si tan solo todo sucediera más rápido.

Por otra parte, las noticias que recibiera días antes del médico la habían dejado extra cautelosa con todas sus actividades normales, era como si una vez fuera de casa tuviese que interpretar un papel adicional a la reina de hielo. Con la esperanza de que su hermana estuviera despierta Nabiki salió de su cuarto, pero la casa ya estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras.

La mediana de las Tendo se mordió el labio con frustración, era cierto que su hermana mayor era un gran apoyo, pero el hecho de que ella buscara consuelo como un cachorrito desvalido la hizo sentirse molesta consigo misma. Ella no quería sentirse así, cansada, vulnerable y sola. Si tan solo los planes pudieran ir más rápido, si solo el tiempo fuera más aprisa. Pero los días pasaban tan lento que casi dolía.

Nabiki se sorprendió por algunas lágrimas que resbalaban en silencio por su cara. Con un ademan furioso se limpió el rostro pero aquella patética humedad no se detenía. Peor aún, estaba en el pasillo, fuera del refugio de su habitación, si alguien la veía en semejante estado no podría decir nada, no podría fingir que todo estaba en control.

Nabiki no pudo llegar a su santuario personal, solo se quedó sentada en el pasillo con las manos cubriéndose la boca en un esfuerzo de ahogar cualquier sonido que delatara su miseria.

En un momento sus miedos se volvieron pánico al notar que un par de manos la sostenían para ponerla en pie. Su miedo se volvió alivio al descubrir a su hermana mayor. Kasumi no dijo nada, pero la encaminó suavemente a su propia habitación.

Nabiki se arrojó en un abrazo hacia su hermana y comenzó a balbucear en murmullos cosas que Kasumi no entendía como: «él dijo que podría ser permanente», «¿cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir con esto?», «me sugirió buscar un experto chino…CHINO». Kasumi solo acariciaba la espalda de su hermana sin decir palabra alguna, solo algunos arrullos. Poco tiempo después Nabiki finalmente se quedó dormida y la hermana mayor se acomodó a su lado.

En la silenciosa noche Kasumi esperaba que lo que estuviese haciendo Nabiki al final le diera un poco de paz. Porque las cosas no podrían seguir así por mucho tiempo.

 **oOo**

Tres semanas después de su «pelea» con la campesina, Kodachi Kuno regresó a la escuela. La diferencia entre ese combate y otras peleas fue mucha, la rosa negra necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse. La razón era muy simple, Akane Tendo golpeaba DURO y en su último encuentro había recibido muchos golpes. El llamado «truco de las castañas» era un asunto muy serio.

Esa mañana la rosa negra descendió de su limusina, lentamente y con paso regio caminó directo hacia la entrada principal de San Baco. A ella no le gustaba alardear sobre su estatus de maneras tan comunes, si casi todas en esa escuela podían permitirse el llegar en limusina entonces para qué usarla. Una opción más adecuada para demostrar su superioridad eran los saltos y acrobacias con las que otras solo podían soñar.

El recuerdo de su último encuentro con la campesina Tendo aún estaba fresco en su memoria… y en su cuerpo. Con el apropiado descanso y maquillaje los golpes ya no fueron visibles. Pero invisibles no era un sinónimo de indoloros; con su disciplinado control ningún gesto de dolor se mostraba en su rostro o postura pero el mantenerse así era algo que podía lograr a duras penas.

Por otra parte, sus repetidas desapariciones podían despertar sospechas y aun con la fama que tenía de ir y venir a placer en la escuela, tanto tiempo de no ser vista podía ser sospechoso y en el elegante nido de serpientes que ella llamaba escuela no se podía dar el lujo de mostrar ninguna debilidad.

Justo como la hermana de la campesina ella tenía una reputación que cuidar. Pero a diferencia de la vulgar mercenaria mantener las apariencias para ella sería más fácil. En su caso era más «cómodo» disimular algunos golpes que una cabellera de colores.

La retribución a las burlas de la proveedora de fotos para su hermano resultó bien, el color no se quitaría con ningún tipo de jabón común y solo un tinte de _buen_ precio y marca extranjera podía cubrir el color… por unos pocos días. El constante gasto y esfuerzo para teñir el cabello sería buen castigo de inicio.

Además de eso, su bomba de color tenía otros efectos _interesantes_ , ya que si se usaban algunas marcas de champú en particular para lavar el cabello el efecto podía ser peor, _**mucho peor,**_ pero esa coincidencia feliz era una posibilidad muy pequeña para considerarla.

La opción final a la bomba de colores era por supuesto cortar el cabello. Pero antes de resignarse a eso la niña seguramente usaría toda opción disponible para arreglarlo; lo que por supuesto era una larga cadena de decepciones antes de tomar el camino de las tijeras.

La mentalidad de las masas era tan fácil de predecir.

Para confirmar el resultado Kodachi recibió algunas fotografías tomadas por sus compañeras del equipo de gimnasia; no era posible enviar a Sasuke ya que estaba de permiso para algún ritual ninja. Un asunto típico cuando se empleaban ese tipo de sirvientes. Pero con las pruebas de que la fulana Nabiki usaba una peluca, bien podía ir a la escuela Furinkan y arrancarle su cabello postizo para que todos la vieran o solo dejarla sufrir en silencio mientras crecía su cabello, luego podía ir y arrojarle una bomba de color _de nuevo_.

—OJOJOJOJO.

La idea del sufrimiento de la mercenaria trajo una verdadera sonrisa al rostro de Kodachi quien, ya de mejor humor, se preparó para enfrentar un tedioso día de rutina escolar.

 **oOo**

En clase de economía doméstica Kodachi comenzó a notar algo fuera de lo normal en el ambiente escolar. Con su reputación ella estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con reverente miedo en el mejor de los casos o a ser ignorada por la mayoría de sus compañeras. Pero al caminar hacia el aula con las cocinas se encontró con muchas sonrisas inusuales que no eran de etiqueta, no eran hipócritas, no eran de burla. Eran de libre y honesta camaradería. Iguales a las que recibiera en su primer año cuando usó el polvo para la urticaria en aquel desagradable maestro de mirada lujuriosa. Los gestos tenían una idea en común:

«Bien hecho».

No había competencias próximas en el calendario, ni festivales. Lo único que hubiera podido considerar importante fue su nota en un examen de matemáticas muy difícil. Pero aquel pequeño triunfo debió ser olvidado por todas en cuestión de horas, por lo que la extraña amabilidad no tenía sentido.

La clase consistió en preparar galletas, _eso_ trajo a la memoria de Kodachi recuerdos de su viaje a Furinkan cuando quiso que su amado probase sus delicias. La memoria no fue del todo grata ya que tuvo que «persuadir» al chico para que eligiera su comida. De manera casi ausente preparó las galletas pero cuando ya se disponía a salir una de sus compañeras le pidió tímidamente probar sus galletas. Más confundida que alagada ella aceptó.

Y fue como una especie de señal invisible para que el resto de la clase le pidiera una muestra. Las galletas no contenían ningún «condimento especial» y Kodachi pudo ver que las comían sin recelos. Algunas las guardaban como si fueran algún tipo de trofeo. Tanto como esa conducta la alagaba era extraña, la rosa negra tenía un radar muy fino para el servilismo y la falsa empatía pero nada en sus observaciones le dijo que estuvieran fingiendo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El resto del día escolar fue tranquilo y aunque Kodachi quería obtener respuestas por la extraña conducta de sus compañeras los golpes en su cuerpo le permitían una movilidad muy limitada por lo que ir a la práctica de gimnasia no era opción. Algo tan simple como un leve empujón delataría su dolor de inmediato.

Al final las clases terminaron y lo único que quería Kodachi era llegar a su casa para tomar algunos analgésicos y así calmar las molestias en su cuerpo. Ni bien avanzó por el pasillo cuando vio que Kokoa Yaguchi caminaba en sentido opuesto. Ambas habían desarrollado un estable respeto por la otra, principalmente porque sus metas y presas no coincidían en absoluto. Era como si el tigre y el tiburón se vieran obligados a pasar por el mismo sendero, ambas se saludaban rígidamente… y nada más.

—Kuno-san…

—Yaguchi-san…

Con el protocolo de los saludos cumplido ambas siguieron caminando… hasta que la rutina se rompió.

—Un momento, Kodachi-san.

Kodachi se dio media vuelta confundida por la pérdida de la costumbre y el uso de su nombre. Usaba el honorífico pero aun así era extraño, por lo que ella respondió de igual modo.

—¿Qué deseas, Kokoa-san?

—Solo hacerte una sugerencia… baja un poco el volumen.

—¿De qué estas…? —comenzó a preguntar Kodachi.

—Entiendo que te diviertas, pero baja un poco el volumen. El resto de nosotras aún buscamos a la persona correcta. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Divertirme?

—Bueno, conozco otras formas más coloquiales de decirlo pero por los rumores que escuché no es muy difícil adivinar _qué_ hacías en esa aula —.Tras una pequeña pausa Kokoa añadió—: No es asunto mío lo que hagas con el tal Saotome y mentiría si dijera que no quiero llegar con mi Chinatsu a tercera base o _a_ _home_ , pero mi relación con ella aún está en primavera —y remató con una sonrisa—: Tomará más tiempo para que lleguemos a un _cálido_ verano.

Lo único que pudo comprender Kodachi de lo que decía Kokoa era la pícara broma sobre el nombre de su novia y el verano. Después de todo el nombre de Chinatsu significaba «mil veranos». Antes de que la rosa negra pudiera responder, Kokoa añadió con una sonrisita:

—Solo baja un poco el volumen, Kodachi-san.

Al quedarse sin palabras la rosa negra solo pudo asentir. Con lo que la otra joven dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Kodachi se quedó un largo tiempo quieta y en silencio. De muchas otras personas lo hubiera considerado una broma estúpida o bien una locura, pero no de Yaguchi, la capitana del club de béisbol no era ese tipo persona, nunca bromeaba o se regodeaba de nada ni de nadie. La realidad era que Yaguchi siempre fue una depredadora fría y eficiente, pero contra todo pronóstico la había escuchado bromear sobre su novia con una especie de camaradería que no esperaba. Bromas causadas por lo que Kodachi hizo con…

Y por fin pudo conectar la primera parte de la charla.

Lo que sucedió con… **¿¡Saotome!?**

 **.**

 _ **Continuará:**_

 _ **.**_

Notas:

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a Randuril y Noham por su ayuda con este fic. Para más locuras y novedades pueden visitar Fantasy Fictions Estudio, tenemos galerías, música y saludables dosis de humor blanco y negro. ¡Anímense!

Con respecto a la historia puedo decir quel a venganza de Nabiki avanza, pero un poco de hielo de la reina comienza a derretirse. ¿Para qué será la grabación? Pero lo más importante: **¡¿Por qué hablan de Ranma en la escuela San Baco?!**

Para estas respuestas y más no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Fhrey


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

 **-.-**

 **oOo**

No había lugar para confusiones. Kodachi se había encargado de difundir por todo el colegio su amor destinado. Era «el asunto Saotome» cuando los profesores la dejaban salir en sus visitas al Furinkan. Ignorando las dolorosas quejas de su cuerpo Kodachi corrió en busca de Kokoa para obtener más detalles pero ya no pudo encontrarla.

Al final la rosa negra volvió a casa a paso lento y repitiendo mentalmente la plática con Yaguchi sin tener muy claro si el tema había sido real o no. La parte analítica de su mente solo pudo llegar a una conclusión antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

 _«Realidad es la existencia real o efectiva de algo.»_

* * *

Naturalmente lo más lógico era descubrir cuál era la realidad en este asunto.

 **oOo**

Y la verdad que pudo descubrir los siguientes días fue que para la mitad de las estudiantes en San Baco Kodachi Kuno había logrado el amor incondicional «del tal Saotome». Era un hecho conocido que la rosa negra perseguía al chico y por lo que se decía finalmente lo había sometido a su amor. Algunas estudiantes afirmaban haber visto a la pareja en varios lugares del distrito de Nerima. Otros rumores _sugerían_ que el antes arrogante chico de la trenza ahora era como un dócil y obediente cachorrito, totalmente concentrado en complacer a Kodachi en toda forma.

Las chicas encontraban su triunfo muy inspirador.

A ella le gustó saber que el tema de los cuchicheos en la escuela era una confirmada relación con el chico de la trenza, pero aún con la fama de loca que Kodachi había cultivado no era ninguna estúpida para creer semejantes palabras sin buscar su origen.

El problema para rastrear «el rumor» fue que al paso de los días las historias de sus encuentros fueron aumentando, e incluso se decía que ahora pasaban cosas en terrenos de la escuela. Algunas alumnas afirmaban que «algo» había ocurrido otra vez en un aula vacía al final de las clases o que escucharon su peculiar risa en el área de la piscina. De poco sirvió que otras compañeras aseguraran que la rosa negra no estaba asistiendo a clases, todas sabían que ella podía aparecer o desaparecer a voluntad. Los rumores eran solo detalles dispersos que se escapaban en alguna plática; si era por un saludable respeto o un instinto de supervivencia Kodachi no lo sabía.

El espiar una charla más casual de algunas de las «testigos» no reveló muchos detalles, solo que se escuchaban grititos particularmente entusiastas provenientes de un salón. Una de las chicas dijo que los gemidos femeninos que se escuchaban estaban mezclados con algunas amorosas palabras en francés. _Ese detalle_ frenó a Kodachi de escuchar furtivamente durante más tiempo. Al alejarse solo pudo pensar en que una de sus fantasías más recurrentes fue siempre la de un apasionado encuentro con su Ranma-sama mientras ella le murmuraba dulces palabras en ese idioma. Kodachi pensó el asunto durante mucho, MUCHO tiempo, pero lo único que logró fue un horrible dolor de cabeza.

La rosa negra buscó un salón vacío para descansar pero cuando ya casi se quedaba dormida una breve imagen se coló por sus pensamientos; eran dos sombras trenzadas en un íntimo abrazo bajo la luz rojiza del atardecer. La propia y otra con una familiar trenza.

La mente de Kodachi comparó la imagen con otra idea:

* * *

 _«Verdad es la conformidad de las cosas con el concepto que de ellas forma la mente.»_

* * *

Lo que la dejaba con algunas dudas. Si se trataba de un rumor o una mentira estúpida: ¿de dónde provenía esa imagen mental?

¿Acaso era un recuerdo?

Para la otra mitad de la población los rumores eran un asunto diferente, ya que para ese grupo Kodachi era una especie de salvaje diosa sexual que tenía totalmente sometido por placer a su antes esquivo amor. Esa mitad de la población no sabía ni le importaba quién era el tal Saotome, lo atractivo del asunto era la aventura, el sexo implícito y el reto a la escuela. Los rumores iban desde encuentros dulces y románticos hasta situaciones con látigos y ropa de cuero en las profundidades de la escuela.

Naturalmente dichos rumores llegaron al personal docente y ellos comenzaron a vigilar a Kodachi de manera poco sutil durante el día. Pero hasta el momento la rosa negra no había sido descubierta.

Lo cual solo incrementaba la «fama» de Kodachi por burlar a los profesores y seguir con sus aventuras.

Cuando las habladurías de esa mitad se salieron de control Kodachi tuvo un encuentro nada sutil con una sempai que tuvo la ocurrencia de llamarla _insaciable puta_ en voz alta. Nadie supo ni quiso averiguar qué fue lo que le hizo la rosa negra, pero dos días después la estudiante se inclinó públicamente en la llamada posición «doguesa» para pedir perdón.

En esa ocasión Kodachi aceptó suavemente las disculpas y le sugirió sutilmente que lo mejor para ella era probar suerte en una nueva escuela… en otro país.

Sin comprenderlo se estaba convirtiendo en una especia de heroína en la escuela por algo que no podía detener. O comprobar.

Y lo peor es que ambos grupos de estudiantes esperaban cierta clase de conducta de su ídolo. Al principio Kodachi cedió para ser coherente con las hazañas que «había logrado», pero el asunto de fingir se le estaba saliendo de control. Por un lado las moderadas aseguraban que la nueva Kodachi tenía una determinación de hierro y una astucia de estratega militar para todo lo que hacía. Y las radicales estaban convencidas de que, además de sus aventuras sexuales, Kodachi debería estar a favor de más actos de rebeldía contra la escuela, desde mejores horarios hasta discutir a gritos con la directora para volver a San Baco una escuela mixta.

El ser el centro de las miradas y las expectativas de toda la escuela fue una carga que Kodachi no se esperaba. Tantas personas pendientes de cada una de sus palabras o actos. Kodachi estaba conforme con ser la rosa negra pero ahora tenía que fingir una faceta extra.

El día de la «disculpa», y lejos de las miradas de sus fanáticas, Kodachi hizo una monumental rabieta y regresó a su mansión hirviendo de furia.

Si estuviese en su poder usaría drogas en cada estudiante para obtener la verdad; pero eso sería destruir su imagen de líder, además era un suicidio social el enemistarse con algunas de esas familias. Varias de sus admiradoras tenían fortunas y conexiones mucho mejores que las de su propia familia.

Los rumores la tenían atrapada de alguna forma y no podía hacer nada.

Nada.

Esa noche meditando en su cama Kodachi se sentía igual de furiosa que cuando perdió su primera pelea con la campesina Tendo. El solo recordarlo le provocaba migraña pero se forzó a recordar. Después de ganar el combate la odiosa niña se fue y su amado Ranma-sama se quedó mirándola en silencio.

Después… ¿Qué ocurrió después? El dolor de cabeza de Kodachi iba en aumento pero ella con un esfuerzo de voluntad lo ignoró. Tenía que recordar los hechos después… después…

 _[Después ella se levantó para reclamar, para gritarle que todo sería más fácil si solo aceptara su destinado amor. Ella gritaba y gritaba, pero su amado no dijo nada. Hasta que, en un arrebato de furia, la sujetó por las muñecas y sin decirle palabra… la besó. No fue un beso dulce ni romántico, aquello fue una caricia tosca llena de pasión que la dejó inmóvil, luego…]_ él se apartó y sin decirle nada se fue.

Con un sobresalto Kodachi se sentó en su cama. Recordaba con claridad la primera parte. ¡Pero la segunda parte del recuerdo no! Solo hasta ahora pudo traerlo a su memoria. La rosa negra se pasó la mano por los labios recordando con claridad el áspero roce de la boca de su Ranma-sama. Tardó un largo tiempo en calmarse, de alguna manera había olvidado esa parte pero ahora que lo recordaba Kodachi tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Casi por reflejo pensó:

* * *

 _«Verdad es la conformidad de las cosas con el concepto que de ellas forma la mente.»_

* * *

Sus recuerdos eran ahora claros y el beso fue real. Pero eso solo le causó más dudas. ¿Había olvidado alguna otra cosa?

Era una posibilidad muy remota pero tal vez… tal vez los rumores no eran tan absurdos como ella creía al principio.

¿Cierto?

 **oOo**

Para los habitantes de la residencia Tendo la rutina era la misma «cómoda locura» de siempre. Para Akane, sin embargo, hubo algunas mejoras. El entrenamiento con su prometido iba bien, Ranma estaba demostrando ser un hábil maestro por lo cual ella estaba mejorando en su técnica y velocidad, el maestro Happosai seguía sin aparecer y su papá y el tío Genma ya no molestaban tanto. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era su hermana Nabiki. Tenía un tiempo de verla más callada y distante de lo normal, incluso había dejado pasar la oportunidad de hacer apuestas con el chico loco de las albóndigas de pulpo. Su hermana seguía molestando a Kuno y haciendo apuestas, pero su actitud casi parecía aburrida o forzada. Todo seguía como siempre pero había algo extraño con ella.

Nabiki como siempre se fue primero hacia la escuela pero falló en darse cuenta de la mirada que su hermana menor le dio antes de verla partir. Akane estaba inquieta, pero no podía poner en palabras el porqué.

Y eso le molestaba.

Mientras tanto, Nabiki caminaba meditando sus planes de revancha, el asunto de los rumores estaba avanzando aún mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Ella esperaba un grupo de apoyo y otro de detractores, el hecho de que la escuela San Baco se hubiese dividido en DOS grupos de fanáticas era algo que no se esperaba.

Lo cual dejaba el asunto de _a quién_ darle su cinta de audio fabricada para lograr el máximo efecto deseado. No podía ser cualquier persona ya que según su informante algunas de las estudiantes estaban buscando pruebas reales de los «logros de la rosa negra», para ratificarla como celebridad de su bando. Entregar indirectamente la cinta a la misma rosa negra estaba fuera de discusión ya que ella haría alguna cosa extravagante e idiota como conseguir el sistema de audio más grande posible y dejaría que todo el distrito de Nerima escuchara sus evidencias fabricadas, y Nabiki no quería que su hermana o el chico maravilla escucharan nada ya que podrían reconocer el audio de inmediato.

La evidencia tenía que ser escuchada de forma controlada y luego tenía que ser destruida. En este punto del plan se necesitaban testigos de ambos bandos pero no pruebas.

Necesitaba a una persona insignificante, mas no patética, discreta pero al mismo tiempo hambrienta de reconocimiento para que obtuviera la prueba de los rumores de Kodachi. No conocía lo suficiente a las estudiantes como para correr riesgos. Lo mejor era darle la cinta a su chantajeada favorita en San Baco y que fuera ella quien eligiera a una candidata.

 **oOo**

Moemi Tachibana suspiraba aburrida en la biblioteca de San Baco preguntándose no por primera vez qué era lo había hecho, o _dejado de hacer,_ para ser casi invisible ante sus compañeras de escuela. Fue un inicio nuevo en una nueva escuela pero ya habían pasado algunas semanas y seguía estando tan aislada como en su primer día. Ella era, como casi todas en la escuela, de una buena familia, sus notas eran decentes, su carácter era agradable y no se consideraba fea. Pero a pesar de sus mejores intenciones estaba de nuevo sin amigas, sin planes al salir de clases y leyendo por quinta vez _Dulce amor de chicos en verano_ en la biblioteca. La historia era maravillosa y nadie se podía resistir a la personalidad del dulce tiburoncito Hiro. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería hacer ese día. Moemi tenía una dolorosa necesidad de hacer algo más que leer y no estaba de humor como para sentarse sola a comer helado en la cafetería de la escuela. Tal vez una agradable charla podría romper ese hielo que se empeñaba en seguirla a donde quiera que iba; el tema de moda esos días era encontrar a Kodachi-sempai infraganti para confirmar de una buena vez los rumores de ella y su amante con camisa china, pero no tenía nada novedoso que agregar a los rumores y todos los buenos lugares para espiar un posible encuentro ya estaban ocupados.

Con un suspiro se concentró en volver al dulce romance de los chicos del club de natación, pero unos murmullos la interrumpieron. Parcialmente oculta por una pared de libros otra estudiante discutía por teléfono. Era tan extraño el encontrar a otra persona a esa hora en la biblioteca que Moemi se aproximó con cautela para escuchar sin ser vista.

— _Te digo que tengo_ la prueba _ **,**_ _Atsuko ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? De las aventuras de Kodachi-sempai… no… no pude ver nada, pero conseguí un audio muy bueno… sí… pues ¿qué más?, lo venderemos al mejor postor. Escuché que el club de drama estaba ofreciendo una buena suma por pruebas reales de las aventuras de la rosa negra… ¡Shhhh! Claro que estoy en un buen lugar para hablar, tonta, es la biblioteca y nadie viene a esta hora… ¡No! No puedo llevarlo yo misma, ¿no escuchaste los rumores de que Kodachi destruye las evidencias para que la escuela no pueda culparla de nada?… sí, es real. ¡No! No puedo llevarla yo misma… porque yo era la encargada de cerrar el laboratorio y todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Sobre quién crees que va a ir la rosa negra si descubre que la grabé mientras estaba divirtiéndose?… Por última vez ¡no pude ver nada! ¡Bueno, llámame cobarde si quieres!, pero sé de buena fuente que ella usó un polvo paralizante con la sempai… escúchame, yo no puedo llevar la cinta directamente pero la dejaré escondida en la sección de clásicos, en el libro más viejo de Romeo y Julieta… no, Atsuko, no hay nadie. Solo ven y saca la cinta del libro en cuanto puedas. Ven a mi casa en cuanto la tengas y haremos planes para venderla. Sí… sí… claro que puedes comer pastel…Ja-ne._

Con esto, la estudiante movió algunos libros y salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca.

Moemi se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar reír. ¡Era un increíble golpe de buena suerte! Pero ella no vendería la evidencia que toda la escuela buscaba, por el contrario, ella la compartiría libremente revelando por fin la verdad de los rumores. Con esto todas las miradas estarían en ella, por fin sus compañeras la notarían y podría hacer algunas buenas amigas.

Fuera de la biblioteca Kiyama suspiró con fastidio y fue directo a otro teléfono para hacer una llamada real.

—Todo listo, Tendo-san… sí… ella escuchó todo y dejé la cinta a su alcance.

.

 _ **Continuará:**_

Notas:

Como siempre quiero agradecer a Noham y Randuril por su apoyo con este fic.

Por un lado los rumores convierten a la Rosa Negra en una celebridad, pero algo raro sucede por culpa de su fama. Por otro lado, Akane sospecha algo sobre Nabiki. Una anónima estudiante «encuentra» la cinta. Y ahora ¿qué hará con ella?

Para responder estas preguntas y más no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Les recuerdo que para más locuras y novedades pueden visitar Fantasy Fictions Estudio. Tenemos galerías, música y saludables dosis de humor blanco y negro. ¡Anímense!

Fhrey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

 **-.-**

Kodachi, totalmente ajena a las conspiraciones de Nabiki, lidiaba con un recurrente dolor de cabeza al final de su clase de literatura clásica. Ningún poeta podía arrancar sus pensamientos de su Ranma-sama. Su último intento de ir a la casa de su amor terminó con una breve pelea nocturna con la aldeana china, quien al parecer tenía planes similares. Ella estaba segura de su recuerdo recuperado pero tenía que confirmar si era el único o era uno de muchos; siendo Ranma tan mal mentiroso como ella sabía solo tenía que preguntarle directamente y la respuesta se vería en su rostro. Pero estando tan ocupada y con los rumores de sus encuentros con Ranma en aumento no tenía tiempo para una visita de modo que por ese frente no tenía manera de confirmar la verdad.

Había escuchado que algunas de sus compañeras estaban tan interesadas como ella en encontrar pruebas de los rumores. Y eso en cierto modo le favorecía, así que las dejaba buscar. Una parte de su mente aún le decía que todo el asunto de los rumores era una completa mentira. Pero si los rumores eran falsos… ¿Por qué las historias no cambiaban? ¿Por qué no se detenían? Con todo y su jaqueca la mente de la rosa negra le recordó:

* * *

 _«Verdad es la propiedad que tiene una cosa de mantenerse siempre la misma sin mutación alguna»._

* * *

Al final Kodachi dejó ese tema por la paz. Lo más útil era distraer su mente de esos pensamientos por lo que un poco de entrenamiento era necesario.

Al final de la práctica del día el equipo de gimnasia rítmica tenía una nueva imagen de su capitana, la usualmente distante líder se había concentrado con ferocidad en los entrenamientos, programó rutinas nuevas, revisó individualmente a cada miembro del equipo ¡y las asesoró en sus fallas! Las gimnastas veían con incrédula fascinación cómo su líder parecía multiplicarse estando en dos o tres sitios a la vez. Y su práctica individual las tenía asombradas. Cada una sabía de los talentos físicos de la rosa negra, pero ese día la vieron dar el 200% en una simple sesión de rutina. Cada salto, giro y pirueta fue ejecutado con perfecta técnica.

Ninguna pudo seguirle el ritmo y al final se retiraron dejando a Kodachi entrenando sola aunque no se ponían de acuerdo en el porqué de su sobre entusiasmo. Unas confirmaban su respeto por ella, otras afirmaban que el chico de la camisa china la había dejado plantada y ventilaba sus frustraciones entrenando, pero todas estaban de acuerdo en que ella era la capitana por una buena razón.

Para Kodachi, sin embargo, la práctica de gimnasia fue una historia completamente diferente. Ni bien inició el calentamiento tuvo la sensación de que alguien miraba furtivamente la práctica. Para ella solo había una opción posible: su amado Ranma-sama la miraba en silencio. Tenía que ser él quien la espiaba. ¿No? Para demostrarle la diferencia entre ella y la campesina Tendo, Kodachi le dio todo un espectáculo de su técnica superior en gimnasia. Pese a las quejas de su cuerpo su técnica fue perfecta. Pero... al paso del tiempo su amado no hacía acto de presencia y la segunda parte de su práctica fue hecha con rabia.

Después de un tiempo la rosa negra se descubrió sola en el gimnasio, ya no sentía la quemante mirada de su amado sobre su espalda, solo un pesado silencio y un sordo dolor en todo el cuerpo.

¿Ranma la había espiado o solo era idea suya?

La duda la molestaba mucho así que mandó al infierno todos los modales y fue directo a las duchas dando pisotones de furia, se dio un apresurado baño con tan mala suerte que el agua caliente se le terminó casi de inmediato con lo que se vio obligada a tomar un forzado baño de agua fría.

Si Ranma quería verla bien podía ir a la mansión Kuno y sufrir un poco con las trampas antes de que le permitiera llegar a su habitación.

Ya en casa, Kodachi atendió muy poco a su hermano durante la cena, se sentía como si tuviese fiebre y el dolor constante en su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho así que su interés en lo que la rodeaba estaba al mínimo. Ella siempre atendía a medias al delirante idiota cuando coincidían en la mansión para cenar, claro que ocasionalmente mantenía cierta atención por si su hermano mencionaba a su amado. Hoy no. No fue capaz ni aun intentando realmente. Era como ver una vieja película mal enfocada, su hermano era una mancha difusa ante sus ojos y sus palabras solo ruido molesto. Como pudo terminó el obligado ritual familiar de la cena y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Más tarde esa noche, Kodachi pellizcaba la parte delantera de su camisón para agitarlo en un intento de refrescar su piel. La noche era muy cálida y tras un par de horas de intentar dormir había renunciado. La migraña era un asunto manejable. Sentada sobre su cama meditaba en alguna forma de hacer productiva su falta de sueño. La luz de la luna se filtraba por su ventana dejando partes de su habitación en penumbra y otras iluminadas con luz de luna. Por una vez no pudo perderse en sus fantasías privadas de días más felices, porque una de las piezas de su cuadro mental era la causa de sus problemas.

La mayoría de los rumores en la escuela eran agradables, pero el separar los hechos de la ficción se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza _literalmente_. Una gran parte de su mente le decía que se dejara llevar por la corriente y disfrutara de la fama. Pero otra parte en el fondo no dejaba de susurrarle que _algo_ estaba mal, que era demasiado bueno para ser totalmente cierto. El no tener pruebas era lo que le impedía ganar un balance para actuar. Actuar para aplastar los rumores o actuar para sacarles el mayor provecho.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió por completo revelando una figura que ella conocía muy bien. Cada una de sus características estaba grabada de forma indeleble en su mente y no tenía necesidad de encender la luz para reconocer los ojos azules en los que se había encontrado perdida más veces de las que pudiera recordar, los anchos hombros, la cintura estrecha y ese andar casi felino de sus pasos... Kodachi se obligó a empujar todas las emociones en su cabeza. Sin importar la situación ella siempre tenía que demostrar su dominio… o por lo menos aparentarlo. Así que con voz clara y ligeramente curiosa preguntó:

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti... Ranma-sama?

—Es hora de parar las mentiras, Kodachi.

Kodachi parpadeó. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba escucharle decir después de esperarlo tanto tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ranma-sama?

—No juegues conmigo, Kodachi —dijo Ranma con ironía—. Sé lo que has estado diciendo en tu escuela —.Luego añadió con ligero tono de burla—: Creíste que por estar lejos esas pequeñas aventuras no llegarían a la escuela Furinkan. Los rumores corren rápido y esas niñas cuentan historias sin ningún pudor y hasta agregan cosas de su propia imaginación.

La silueta con camisa china se acercó un poco y pudo ver una sonrisa sardónica en la cara de su amado.

Kodachi tragó saliva sin darse cuenta. La respuesta que tanto quería estaba frente a ella. Hora de tirar la carnada.

—Bueno, es comprensible que nuestro amor inspire las fantasías de algunas jóvenes.

Como respuesta, Ranma solo se rio entre dientes. A Kodachi esa actitud la confundía, pero el ver a su amado tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo, le causaba un escalofrío de placer en la espalda.

—Sabes de sobra que esas patéticas historias inducidas por mangas _**son tontas mentiras.**_

El placentero hormigueo que sintiera la rosa negra antes se volvió un nudo en el estómago. De alguna manera ella no era capaz de preguntar directamente si todo el asunto era una mentira. Una parte de ella quería creer que de algún modo todo ese asunto era cierto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella preparándose para enfrentar la realidad, cualquiera que esta fuese.

Ranma avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar iluminado por la luz de la luna que inundó el dormitorio a través de la ventana. Kodachi sintió su ritmo cardíaco acelerar a medida que la plateada luz iluminaba a Ranma, mostrando cada uno de los detalles de su figura... Kodachi contuvo el aliento cuando vio que la camisa de Ranma estaba abierta y su pecho brillaba a la luz de la luna, reflejando una fina película de sudor en él. Por lo que pareció una eternidad sin tiempo, la rosa negra se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquel torso amplio con buena musculatura. Entonces la voz de Ranma penetró a través de la niebla que había rodeado la mente de la niña Kuno.

—Seguramente tú iniciaste esos rumores —dijo Ranma con deliberada calma—.Querías cambiar los hechos para que tus amigas te vieran de la forma que tú deseabas, más... dominante.

Kodachi trataba de entender las palabras del joven frente a ella.

La rosa negra retrocedió para ordenar un poco sus pensamientos y se apoyó en una pared. Pero de una manera implacable Ranma la siguió hasta quedar frente a ella. La situación estaba fuera de control.

—¿Por qué las mentiras, Kodachi? —Ranma casi ronroneó y se acercó más hasta pasar un dedo lentamente por su mejilla—. Esos rumores son pálidas copias de la verdad, o son absurdas mentiras que esas tontitas usan para ser felices por un rato.

Kodachi estaba impactada, primero por la caricia que parecía quemar su piel y luego por las palabras. El tono de la voz de Ranma causó escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Kodachi, pero cuando comprendió el significado de esas palabras pudo ganar control como para girar el rosto y sonreír.

Entonces _**sí**_ había ocurrido algo y su amado estaba molesto por los tontos rumores adicionales. Si existía una verdad ella quería, ¡no! ella _necesitaba_ saber sobre sus encuentros. Solo algunas pistas para que ella pudiera recordar y con eso separar de una buena vez los hechos de los rumores.

—Ranma-sama, dime qué fue lo que… —trató de peguntar la rosa negra.

Pero Ranma la interrumpió.

—No más juegos, Kodachi, sé que lo recuerdas —susurró él en su oído—. Me molestan esas historias porque ni se acercan a lo que hemos sentido. ¿Cómo podrían?

Ranma sujetó una mano de la rosa negra y la obligó a colocarla sobre su pecho desnudo y resbaladizo por el calor de la noche. Kodachi se estremeció al sentir la suave piel al mismo tiempo que sus dedos percibían los músculos de su amado, tan firmes como la madera.

Kodachi sentía el calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y quería con todo su ser dar rienda suelta a las sensaciones abrumadoras que lo inundaban.

—Por favor… —fue la palabra que escapó de los labios de la gimnasta sin que se diera cuenta.

—Por favor... ¿Por favor _qué_? —Ranma preguntó con la voz ronca por la pasión contenida—. Primero quiero saber si tú iniciaste los rumores.

—No, yo nunca.

—Bien —dijo Ranma con la misma sonrisa irónica de antes—, te creo. Por no mentirme te doy un pequeño anticipo como premio.

Kodachi se encontró mirando las cálidas profundidades de los ojos de Ranma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus labios eran tocados suavemente por los labios de Ranma. Kodachi sentía la boca seca por la anticipación y pasó la punta de su lengua acariciando sus propios labios. Pero del mismo modo en que el joven de la trenza se había aproximado a ella, se alejó. En solo un parpadeo estaba cerca de la ventana, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

—Solo un anticipo.

—¡Espera!

Kodachi trató de correr hacia él pero su pie se enredó con una sábana haciéndola caer. Cuando levantó la mirada buscando al chico de la trenza él ya no estaba a la vista. Lentamente se puso en pie y se metió en su cama.

Aunque no había pasado nada, el encuentro había dejado a Kodachi aturdida, por lo que trató de dormir un poco. Una sonrisa tonta adornaba su cara ya que no tenía más dudas, SÍ sucedió algo y lo había escuchado de labios de su propio amado, el problema central ahora era descubrir la causa de sus olvidos. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Después de ese agradable descubrimiento la gimnasta se quedó dormida. Tras un corto tiempo de sueño la cara de Kodachi comenzó a enrojecer, su respiración se volvió jadeos cortos y su cuerpo se retorcía de un lado a otro en su cama mientras murmuraba.

—Ranma-sama… regresaste… ¿Podemos? Oh, Ranma, sí, así…

Kodachi se movía de un lado a otro en su cama por causa de su felicidad, pero aquellas risitas y balbuceos frenéticos no parecían ser producto de la alegría o el deseo desbordándose, más bien se veían como los delirios de una frágil mente agobiada por la fiebre.

Pero en la silenciosa mansión Kuno la única persona que podría despertar a Kodachi estaba perdida en sus propios delirantes sueños.

.

.

 _ **Continuará:**_

Nota:

Respuestas y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Fhrey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco**

 **.-.-.-.**

 **oOo**

La mañana siguiente, en la residencia Tendo y a muy temprana hora, Nabiki salió de casa. Pero en esta ocasión Akane decidió seguirla de modo furtivo. Fue más un impulso de último minuto que un plan, pero con el radar de su hermana lo mejor era ir con cuidado para tratar de descubrir alguna pista sobre lo que estaba mal. Y para evitar que su prometido la siguiera le dijo que iría a comprar una revista de cocina antes de que comenzaran las clases. Ranma, siendo Ranma, prácticamente salió huyendo en dirección opuesta. Con esto Akane salió en busca de su hermana, el saltar por los tejados le daba una buena vista aérea del barrio y no tardó mucho en localizarla. Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando un grupo de niñas con el uniforme de San Baco la rodearon y luego todas entraron en una casa de té próxima. Akane bajó del tejado pensando en qué hacer, por una parte se sentía un poco tonta espiando a su hermana sin una buena razón (o una razón en absoluto) pero aquel extraño malestar no disminuía. Tal vez debía dejarla sola con sus asuntos.

Inmóvil frente a la casa de té Akane tomó su decisión y avanzó.

La reunión de estudiantes de San Baco se repetía, la mediana de las Tendo fue _persuadida_ para un desayuno social, pero aún sentada frente a un grupo de potencialmente hostiles niñas con dinero Nabiki no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, la información es poder y era el momento de que los peones frente a ella tuvieran algunas recompensas. Pero primero dejó que las niñas se desahogaran un poco.

—Nos mentiste, Tendo —gruñó una de las estudiantes molesta—. Los rumores no están afectando a la rosa negra en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, ahora es _respetada_ y hasta _estimada_ en el colegio —y como remate a sus quejas añadió—: Tu estúpido plan falló.

Nabiki se mantuvo en silencio y con calma respondió.

—¿Es todo?

La confiada respuesta de la estudiante de Furinkan confundió al grupo de chicas. La joven que estaba justo frente a ella contraatacó.

—Lo que Kanade quiere decir es que los rumores la dejaron como una heroína.

—Y por eso es el mejor momento, Nanami-san, ahora es cuando ponemos en marcha el verdadero plan —interrumpió Nabiki igual de calmada que antes.

La molestia de las chicas se volvió de inmediato curiosidad.

Por su parte, Nabiki dejó un momento de silencio para interesar a su audiencia. Las pausas dramáticas ayudaban a mejorar el efecto cuando se trataba de conspirar.

—Teníamos que esperar a que la fama de Kodachi llegara al punto más alto para movernos. Si mi informante está en lo correcto, todo San Baco está loco buscando evidencias.

El grupo de chicas solo asintió.

—Evidencias que por fin aparecen.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si todo esto son solo mentiras! —gritó una de las estudiantes, para luego taparse la boca avergonzada.

—Claro que todo son mentiras, Asuka-san. Por lo que cualquier prueba que aparezca es falsa —remató Nabiki con una sonrisa divertida.

—Por favor, ve al grano, Tendo.

—Calma, Hikari-san, la prisa es el mejor camino al desastre —dijo Nabiki—.Como decía antes, alguien por fin «encontrará» pruebas y las difundirá. Podría ser cualquier estudiante anónima quien lo haga. En ese momento la misma Kodachi dirá que la prueba es real. —Al ver las miradas perdidas de las niñas añadió—: Y es justo el momento cuando la fama de Kodachi sea reconocida, cuando una _preocupada_ estudiante de San Baco revelará que la flamante evidencia de Kodachi es solo una patética mentira fabricada.

A Nabiki le gustó el efecto de sus palabras, cada una de estas niñas podían comprar su casa varias veces, pero en esos momentos todas eran obedientes marionetas en sus manos. Con el tiempo al límite, Nabiki sacó una cinta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Esta cinta desmentirá cualquier evidencia que escuchen. Les dejo que decidan quién la revelará al público.

Y con eso Nabiki se puso de pie, dio una mínima reverencia y se fue a toda prisa sin mirar atrás.

Siendo las chicas de San Baco un grupo de selectas estudiantes de una prestigiosa y cara escuela, se comportaron con categoría social. Esperaron pacientemente a que Nabiki saliera… para pelearse frenéticamente por escuchar la cinta. Al final una de ellas se impuso, con lo que todas guardaron silencio.

La evidencia, para desilusión de las adolescentes conspiradoras, no contenía nombres crípticos, ni diálogos secretos, ni siquiera algo que pudiera considerarse pervertido, era solamente el audio de una pareja disfrutando un juego de alguna clase. Aburrido.

Sin embargo, el contenido del audio había dejado sin palabras a un cliente que estaba de espaldas a la mesa de las jóvenes de San Baco. Era una estudiante de cabello azulado quien usaba el mismo uniforme que Nabiki, el asunto estaba lejos de ser aburrido para ella.

Todo lo contrario.

Akane escuchó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que todo ese asunto era por culpa del cabello de colores. ¡Era el colmo! Ella preocupándose por su hermana y Nabiki, en cambio, la involucraba a ella y a Ranma en sus mentiras y su tonta venganza. ¿Y para qué? Ya había arreglado su cabello. ¡Nabiki era la misma tonta egoísta de siempre! Pero ella les enseñaría a esas niñas y a su hermana.

Akane estaba a punto de levantarse para gritar al grupo de estudiantes de San Baco cuando recordó las palabras su prometido/sensei:

 _[La ira puede ser útil en algunas_ _situaciones,_ _pero no en todas, cada combate es único, tienes que adaptarte, ser flexible, una palabra dicha en el momento adecuado puede volver a tu oponente tan suave como el tofu o tan duro como la roca. No dejes que la ira se lleve lo mejor de ti, eres mejor que eso.]_

Tras un momento, Akane se puso en pie y encapsulando todas las emociones que sentía por su hermana y por aquel grupo de niñas idiotas, se preparó para demostrar cuán buena actriz podía llegar a ser. Les quitaría la cinta sin tocarles un solo cabello. A escena.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿llegué tarde? —dijo una chica de uniforme azul celeste quien tenía una expresión de vergüenza—. ¿Ya se fue Nabiki-sempai?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó una de las chicas.

—Buenos días—dijo la joven con una educada reverencia y continuo hablando como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta— , se supone que las vería con Nabiki-sempai para el asunto de la cinta, pero se me hizo tarde.

—¿Tú… sabes del plan? —preguntó otra de las chicas con cautela.

—Por supuesto que sé del plan —mintió la joven de cabello corto con soltura y una sonrisa astuta—. ¿De quién creen que es una de las voces en la cinta?

El recelo del grupo de chicas se evaporó casi al instante. Una de ellas se movió haciendo espacio para que Akane pudiera sentarse.

—Pero llegas tarde, Tendo acaba de irse.

—De hecho, llego justo a tiempo —dijo la joven de la escuela Furinkan con una sonrisa—. Tenemos algunos detallitos por afinar.

 **oOo**

Un poco más tarde esa mañana y AÚN ajena a todas las conspiraciones, Kodachi caminaba hacia la escuela con paso lento. Necesitaba el tiempo de la caminata para pensar sobre las revelaciones de la noche anterior. La visita de su Ranma-sama le había dado muchas respuestas, mas no todas. Y algunas de las cosas que descubrió definitivamente no eran como ella esperaba. Un Ranma seguro y dominante era algo inesperado, sobre todo porque su amado dejó muy claro que su próximo encuentro sería cuándo y dónde él quisiera y eso no le gustaba mucho. Era ella quien debería llevar las riendas de cualquier asunto y no él. Aunque a una pequeña parte de su mente le gustaba de esa manera.

Ceder no era tan malo después de todo. ¿O sí?

Otro inconveniente de su visita fue que su cuerpo se sentía agotado y aturdido como si se mal recuperara de una fiebre y no de una noche apasionada. Y _otra vez_ le dolía la cabeza.

¿Por eso no podía recordar sus encuentros? ¿Porque no sucedían de la forma que ella siempre soñó? Con una sonrisa arrogante Kodachi quiso traer a su mente los felices recuerdos de la noche anterior.

¡Nada! O casi nada, apenas unas vagas y confusas imágenes de su Ranma-sama a la luz de la luna. Apenas recordaba sus dominantes palabras, no recordaba sus caricias (que debieron ser intensas y viriles), no recordaba sus besos (que debieron ser apasionados), no había NADA en su memoria del maravilloso sexo (que seguramente habían disfrutado). Solo la vaga sensación de que había sucedido. Era como atrapar vapor entre los dedos, estaba a su alcance pero sin poder tenerlo realmente. Casi como si no hubiese sucedido nada y se lo hubiese imaginado todo.

¡Por eso no podía recordar! ¡Por eso su Ranma-sama actuaba tan rudo y dominante con ella! Hasta el amante más dócil y paciente se volvería frío y áspero si su pareja no recordaba sus atenciones. ¡Esa era la respuesta!

¿Verdad?

Una pequeña y aturdida parte de su mente aún tenía dudas, tal vez no podía recordar porque de algún modo todo era un error. Esa parte de su mente trató de abordar el asunto con lógica.

* * *

 _Mentira es una falsificación de los hechos, es el acto de inducir un error, es…_

* * *

Kodachi aplastó esas tontas ideas sin vacilar. Era tiempo de actuar, tiempo de dejarse llevar.

En la escuela podía persuadir a una de las geniecillas en la biblioteca para darle un punto de partida sobre lagunas de memoria. ¡Al demonio la escuela! Kodachi quería todos los recuerdos de vuelta ¡YA!

No podía dejar que su felicidad se escapara. Ella dio media vuelta y regresó a la mansión Kuno a toda prisa. Todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para obligar a su memoria a que le regresara sus recuerdos los tenía en casa. Por primera vez en varias semanas Kodachi hizo algo que realmente extrañaba hacer.

—OJOJOJOJOJO ¡Dulce felicidad, allá voy!

Y salió sin pensar en nada más.

 **oOo**

Moemi Tachibana estaba ansiosa porque comenzaran las clases. Había pasado buena parte de la tarde (y de la noche) del día anterior haciendo planes. Planes para lo que sucedería DESPUÉS de revelar la evidencia y volverse popular. Planes para ir de compras, planes para ir de campamento, planes para lo que debía decir cuando la invitaran a la mansión de sus nuevas amigas, planes para formar un grupo de cosplayers, planes para ir a la playa, planes para casi todo evento social posible.

Moemi tenía un plan para todo EXCEPTO para la manera de dar a conocer la cinta a toda la escuela.

No podía parase en la entrada principal de la escuela con un cartel que dijera: «Tengo una prueba real del romance de Kodachi». Ese método era vulgar, poco efectivo y seguramente no daría resultado.

Además ya había intentado pararse al frente de la escuela con un cartel de: «¿Quieres ser mi amiga?» Y no había funcionado.

Tampoco podía ir con las sempais del club de audio porque no conocía a nadie y no aceptaban peticiones individuales.

No podía ir con sus compañeras de clase populares porque seguramente le quitarían la cinta para quedarse con el crédito del hallazgo ellas.

Tal vez podía hacer un plan durante las clases.

Sí, algo se le ocurriría… tal vez.

A la hora del almuerzo en San Baco Moemi seguía sin ideas para revelar «su gran noticia» y un grupo de conspiradoras seguían lamentando el haberle dado la cinta a la chica de la escuela Furinkan.

—¿Ya revisaron en la entrada principal?

—Ya.

—¿Y en la casa de té?

—Mi sirvienta me dijo que no hay ningún estudiante en este momento ahí.

—¿Y si va alguna a revisar?

—No podemos salir.

—¿Y Kodachi?

—Parece que no está, pero ella sí puede entrar o salir de la escuela con solo uno de sus absurdos saltos.

—Bueno, ¿alguna pista de _quién era esa chica?_

—Baja la voz, Horaki, ni tú ni nadie le preguntó su nombre. No sabemos quién era.

El grupo de conspiradoras dio un suspiro colectivo. Aquella chica de Furinkan les había dicho que quería hacerle algunos ajustes de último momento a la cinta y había prometido llevarla a San Baco.

Pero después de varias horas no había aparecido por ningún lado y ellas se estaban preocupando. La cinta falsa podía aparecer en cualquier momento, y si no tenían la verdadera para desmentir los rumores Kodachi se volvería un ídolo ratificado.

No podían buscar a Tendo porque el perder la cinta había sido SU culpa.

—Parecía una chica tan agradable.

—Sí, claro, era tan simpática como una de esas vendedoras que te hacen comprar algo que no querías y ni te das cuenta de cómo lo lograron.

—¿Están seguras de que era su voz la de la cinta?

—Creo que sí, pero ya no estoy tan segura.

—¿Ya revisaron la entrada?

— _Ya_.

—¿Y si era alguien que envió Kodachi?

Escalofrío colectivo.

—Ni lo digas. Si Kodachi estuviera enterada ya estaríamos paralizadas escuchando su horrible risa. No, no creo que fuera cosa de la rosa negra.

—Entonces, _¿quién era ella?_

—…

 **oOo**

Justo a esa misma hora, en su mansión, Kodachi terminaba su pequeña joya química para restaurar la memoria. El libro indicaba que la dosis recomendada era de un par de cucharadas y el efecto se notaría en un plazo de doce horas. Pero ella había hecho cuidadosos ajustes para potenciar la formula y que funcionara en doce minutos o menos.

Con un suspiro contento la rosa negra dio un largo trago al brebaje y esperó.

Nada.

Kodachi se acomodó en su cama, para disfrutar al máximo de los efectos cuando sus recuerdos regresaran.

Un sopor la invadió y ella cerró los ojos. Varios minutos después ella estaba balbuceando dormida.

—Ranma-sama. Oh, Ranma, sí, así… así. ¡Eso! ¡Sí! Más rápido.

El enrojecido rostro de Kodachi era un poema vivo de alegría y lujuria.

El arriesgado plan había resultado.

Por diez minutos.

Luego sucedió lo que ocurre todo el tiempo con los delirios inducidos por químicos.

Se salieron de control.

El rostro de Kodachi cambió a una ligera mueca de angustia. En otro momento sus defensas mentales la hubieran ayudado a separar recuerdos de alucinaciones, pero en el estado agotado en que estaba no pudo reconocer la diferencia.

—Me gusta explorar, pero… yo no… yo nunca. ¡No! Eso no es adecuado… no… no, basta. ¡Así no! No.

El intenso rubor de Kodachi se volvió un pálido ligero.

—¿Cuándo nos casemos… ? ¡¿Qué?!... sí… nunca más… Ranma, yo… ¡No! Basta…yo no voy a… ¡no!

Durante la siguiente hora, la mente de Kodachi le mostró una serie de imágenes de horror que la asustarían por mucho tiempo.

La vida romántica de una sometida mujer de clase baja. Su mente le mostró a su adorado Ranma obligándola a comportarse como una aburrida, típica y gris persona. Ella hubiese preferido los placeres más intensos, los más perversos, los mejores. Pero nunca el ser usada y luego ignorada. El brebaje ingerido le mostró a la orgullosa rosa negra que su amor de los últimos dos años la estaba forzando poco a poco a hacer cosas que ella no quería para que continuara a su lado.

Si todo seguía como hasta ahora, Ranma la obligaría a dejar la gimnasia, a dejar su fortuna, a dejar sus rosas y todo lo que amaba para darle una miserable cucharada de afecto en sus citas.

—NOOOO.

Con una intensa bocanada de aire Kodachi despertó en su cama. Le llevó un momento reconocer dónde estaba. Tocó con sus manos su amplia cama como para comprobar que seguía ahí.

Un momento después corrió al baño a vomitar su desayuno.

Al volver trató de recomponerse y pensar. Para una persona común aquel repertorio de imágenes hubiesen resultado un poco insípidas y hasta aburridas. Pero para Kodachi Kuno fueron una colección de afrentas a su orgullo.

Ella haría todo para mantener a Ranma a su lado, excepto renunciar a sí misma.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas sujetó un vaso que contenía un antídoto para el «estimulante mental» que había ingerido y se lo bebió hasta dejarlo vacío. Necesitaba dejar atrás esos horribles recuerdos.

Kodachi nunca pensó que la falta de memoria en sus citas fuese causada porque no eran buenos recuerdos. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad solo quedaban dos cosas por hacer. Alentar los rumores positivos en su escuela.

Y tratar el asunto de las citas con Ranma-SAN directamente. No importaba si la campesina con puños de hierro interfería, este era un asunto que tenía que resolver de inmediato.

Bueno, tal vez no haría daño esperar un poco a que se pasaran las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza antes de regresar a la escuela.

 **oOo**

Ranma Saotome estaba confundido y el resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban aterrados. Akane se encontraba sentada varios puestos más adelante literalmente ardiendo de furia. El joven de la trenza estaba perplejo porque la ira de su prometida no parecía estar dirigida hacia él. La campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo finalmente sonó y los estudiantes abandonaron todo disimulo… y dignidad, para escapar del aula lo más rápido posible. Con el lugar vacío, la menor de las hermanas Tendo dijo/demandó a su prometido:

—Sígueme, Ranma.

La pareja fue al techo de la escuela para hablar. Tras diez minutos de plática el heredero de la dinastía Saotome estaba tan molesto como su prometida. Pero Ranma no tenía ni de lejos la paciencia para esperar el final de las clases.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve Kodachi a decir esas mentiras?!

Y con ese grito de guerra salió a buscar a la rosa negra.

—¡Espera, baka, no fue Kodachi quien…! —gritó Akane tratando de detener a su prometido sin éxito—.Y luego me dice que yo actúo sin pensar.

Por su parte, Nabiki interrumpió su almuerzo al escuchar el grito de guerra de un iracundo cometa rojo con trenza. Finalmente los rumores habían encontrado a Ranma y si el chico maravilla ya estaba enterado era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermanita llegara haciendo una escena pública. Lo mejor era moverse. Nabiki interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el grito de guerra de Akane a lo lejos.

—¡NABIKI! ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS!

«Uy eso sin duda fue rápido», pensó Nabiki mientras se encaminaba hacía una de las salidas secretas del Furinkan un poco más rápido de lo necesario.

Solo tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que las conspiradoras en San Baco destruyeran la evidencia fabricada sobre el romance de Ranma y Kodachi. Y la reputación de la rosa negra, claro está.

Una vez el plan estuviera terminado ella podría explicarle a su hermana y al chico maravilla que todo el asunto era una trampa para Kodachi.

El plan de Ranma era mas bien simple. Llegar a la escuela de Kodachi y obligarla a base de gritos y chillidos que les dijera a todos en su escuela que no tenían NINGÚN tipo de relación.

Pero «Ranma Saotome» y «simple» son dos conceptos que no pueden coexistir en el mismo lugar.

—¡Ranma, prepárate a morir!

El artista marcial de la camisa china pudo evitar esa pelea ignorando al depresivo chico de la pañoleta amarilla, pudo moverse un par de calles para perder a Ryoga, pudo señalar a una imaginaría Akane/Akari y correr, pudo llevar a su rival a la fuente de agua más cercana o pudo elegir una docena de opciones mejores que:

—Hola, tocinito mío, ahora no tengo tiempo para derrotarte.

Y justo como él le había dicho a su estudiante/prometida, las palabras bien usadas podían transformar a un rival en un muro de queso.

 _Y mal usadas podían transformarlo en una furiosa máquina de demolición._

—¡MUERE!

 **oOo**

Una visión de viril masculinidad se paró en la entrada principal de la escuela católica para señoritas San Baco. El cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo atado en una rebelde trenza, los ojos azul-grisáceos llenos de determinación, la postura firme pero fluida de un practicante de artes marciales. Y, para deleite de las estudiantes, una camisa china convenientemente rota en la parte frontal, con lo cual un pecho musculoso y un abdomen firme podían verse con facilidad.

O para los ojos menos hormonales: un chico cansado y con la ropa rota apareció en la entrada y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Sé que estas aquí, Kodachi! ¡Sal inmediatamente!

Las fantasías de varias jóvenes se interrumpieron al darse cuenta de que el desconocido chico lindo estaba llamando a gritos a su estrella en ascenso, Kodachi Kuno.

—¿Qué quieres con la rosa negra, chico?

—No soy chico, me llamo Ranma Saotome y estoy aquí para ver a Kodachi.

Las miradas aumentaron en hambrienta intensidad al descubrir que la otra leyenda de San Baco estaba frente a ellas. Naturalmente solo había una respuesta adecuada.

Ranma, sin comprender por qué, se vio rodeado por varias chicas que lo miraban de la misma forma que lo hacía Shampoo. Todas sonrientes, todas amables y todas hablando al mismo tiempo. Por su parte, Ranma estaba a punto de escapar cuando una voz calló todos los comentarios de golpe.

—OJOJOJOJO. Yo atenderé a nuestra visita, señoritas.

Kodachi Kuno y Ranma Saotome estaban frente a frente.

.

 _ **Continuará:**_

Nota:

Un cerillito y varios barriles de dinamita...¿qué podría salir mal?

Fhrey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

 **.-.-.-.**

Como si estuviese previamente ensayado, las niñas se apartaron para darle espacio a la recién llegada. Kodachi Kuno avanzó directamente hacia el chico de la trenza.

Al ver Ranma la resolución de la rosa negra, vaciló un poco. Era un espécimen tan bello, y su mirada seguía tan seductora como siempre.

 _Como siempre._

La mirada de la rosa negra se endureció ligeramente al reconocer la evidente actuación del chico. Claro, todo era un movimiento calculado para hacerla perder su enfoque, seguramente hasta la ropa rasgada era algo deliberado. Todo en él estaba planeado para arrebatarle su libertad. Todo era una mentira.

Su plan original era arreglar cuentas en la casa de la campesina a mitad de la noche. Pero si Ranma tenía el valor —o el descaro— de venir a su escuela solo había una solución posible.

—¡Ranma-sama!

Kodachi corrió hacia el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Por su parte, Ranma hizo un gesto de pánico y se preparó para uno de los abrazos de pulpo marca Shampoo.

Que nunca sucedió.

En el último momento pudo sentir la mirada de acero en la chica Kuno, pero lo extraño de su conducta no le dejó reaccionar a tiempo.

Una cinta especialmente reforzada se enroscó en los brazos y el torso de Ranma, atrapándolo. Pero el movimiento de Kodachi no se detuvo ahí, con el impulso inicial logró levantar al inmovilizado chico y arrojarlo contra el muro de una casa frente a San Baco.

Un inmovilizado Ranma golpeó una pared con la fuerza de uno de los ataques de Ryoga. Al disiparse el polvo del impacto el chico estaba a punto de preguntar la razón del ataque, cuando Kodachi habló para él y el grupo de estudiantes reunidas.

—Ranma Saotome, te has mostrado indigno de mi amor y atenciones. Abusaste de mi confianza, por lo que no mereces más mi afecto. Vete y no me busques más.

—Emm… ¿Qué?

Silencio.

Las estudiantes tomaron rápidamente su elección, si la rosa negra había descartado al chico de la trenza entonces, por muy lindo que fuese, ya no valía nada.

Una de las estudiantes decidió traducirle al chico de la trenza.

—Está terminando contigo porque no estas a su altura... idiota.

—De qué estás hablando, Kodachi, yo…

La rosa negra se aproximó al caído para tener unas palabras en privado con él.

—Lo voy a poner simple para ti: _quiero que te largues y nunca vuelvas a buscarme._

Ranma estaba mudo, pero no por las palabras de Kodachi, sino por su mirada mortalmente seria. Ni siquiera Ryoga le había dado tal mirada de desprecio. Él no entendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la loca hermana de Kuno. Pero si ella lo quería lejos, para él mejor.

—Bien.

Con esto Kodachi dejó caer su listón para que Ranma se soltara como mejor pudiera. Dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

El heredero Saotome no era la única persona perpleja en el lugar. Un grupo de estudiantes, quienes habían estado vigilando la entrada principal de manera obsesiva, se ganaron indirectamente lugares de primera fila para lo que acababa de suceder. Una de ella se recuperó lo suficiente del shock para decir a nadie en particular.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Otra de las estudiantes se apresuró a contestar.

—¿No es obvio? Kodachi-sama acaba de evolucionar en su pensamiento como para no limitarse en una relación romántica.

—¿Qué?

Otra joven respondió:

—Que botó al chico porque tiene mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo.

—Ah.

Una de las conspiradoras comenzó a gritar.

—¡Pero si ella nunca…! —los gritos de la chica fueron callados por la mano de su amiga con coletas gemelas.

—Basta, Asuka, no importa lo que digamos en este punto. Mira.

La joven de ojos azules miró al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a la rosa negra, de algún modo las dos facciones que apoyaban a Kodachi se habían unido para animar a la rosa negra, quien se veía un poco alterada.

—No podemos desmentir una relación que ya no existe.

Moemi miraba la escena frente a ella en silencio, pero sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar. Había tardado demasiado, ahora la cinta y sus planes de ganar nuevas amigas se habían vuelto cenizas. Se sentía como si hubiese conseguido las respuestas de un examen, DESPUÉS del examen. Otra vez no tenía nada.

La multitud de estudiantes se retiró y solo quedó un pequeño grupo de niñas parado en la entrada principal.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora nada, seguro Kodachi armó todo este espectáculo para unir a ambos grupos de tontitas.

Tras todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho no tenía nadan. No podían culpar a Tendo porque les había dado todos los medíos para humillar a Kodachi, pero todo había salido mal.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Moemi arrojando la cinta en un bote de basura.

Al mirar la rabieta de otra estudiante, una de las niñas del grupo sonrió un poco mientras les decía a sus amigas:

—Parece que no somos las únicas a quienes les molesta que Kodachi acapare toda la compañía.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Bueno, ahora que de alguna manera Kodachi es una heroína reconocida por toda la escuela, nos vendría bien la compañía de una que otra persona que no esté idiotizada por Kuno.

El grupo observó cómo la solitaria chica caminaba a la calle. Una de ellas tomó la iniciativa.

—¡Oye, tú!

La chica se quedó rígida antes de responder.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. ¿Quieres acompañarnos por un poco de helado?

—Seguro… pero ¿por qué yo?

—Porque no pareces estar con el grupo de tontitas fanáticas de Kodachi. ¿Vienes o no?

El rostro de la chica se animó antes de responder a toda prisa:

—Sí. Por cierto, soy Moemi Tachibana.

—Y yo Hikari Horaki. Ven, te presentaré a las demás.

 **oOo**

Akane Tendo regresó a su casa dando pisotones de molestia. Para su desconcierto la casa estaba vacía. De su papá y el tío no le sorprendía, de seguro estaban visitando tiendas antiguas en busca de pergaminos secretos, lo cual era su forma de irse a beber sin dar muchas explicaciones. Kasumi tampoco estaba, Nabiki seguía sin aparecer y su tonto prometido debía seguir tratando de convencer a la loca de Kodachi para que dejase de decir mentiras.

Con nadie a la vista para hablar o ventilar un poco sus frustraciones, la menor de las Tendo se fue a su habitación. Una hora después se cansó de esperar a Nabiki o a Ranma. Ya llegarían tarde o temprano.

Por la tarde pudo escuchar ruido en la cocina, pero antes de llegar a la cocina se encontró con el viejo letrero amarillo de «no pasar» que su hermana usaba cuando ensayaba nuevas recetas. El aroma que provenía de la cocina era un poco extraño por lo que Akane se animó a preguntar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Kasumi?

La voz de su hermana llegó desde la cocina sin que ella se asomara.

—… tal vez más tarde, Akane. Ahora no puedo distraerme.

La menor de las Tendo consideró insistir, pero sabía por sus propios intentos que algunas recetas se tenían que vigilar o sucedían cosas extrañas. Ollas que se fundían, sartenes que estallaban o alimentos que parecían cobrar vida propia.

—Llámame si necesitas ayuda —dijo Akane mientras se dirigía a su habitación de nuevo.

Toda la respuesta que llegó de la cocina fue el sonido rítmico de la tabla de picar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando Akane bajó de nuevo al primer piso, el cartel amarillo seguía sin quitarse y aún no había rastro de Nabiki.

—Kasumi, ¿sabes si ya regresó Nabiki?

La voz de su hermana le respondió desde la cocina:

—Te ha estado esperando en el dojo desde hace un rato.

Con eso Akane fue directo al dojo. Al escucharla alejarse su hermana mayor quitó su cartel de «no pasar» y lo colgó junto a su delantal dando un suspiro preocupado.

—Espero que esto no se complique demasiado, que todo salga bien al final.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tal y como dijo su hermana, Nabiki la esperaba en el dojo. Y al parecer llevaba un buen tiempo en ese lugar porque estaba sentada en el piso vistiendo su habitual ropa de casa; tenía una bolsa de papas a medio comer mientras sostenía su calculadora. Al verla la saludó con un gesto de la mano y una ligera sonrisa.

—Hola, Akane. Te esperaba desde antes, pero como no llegabas me puse a revisar mi libro de presupuestos para matar el tiempo.

—No me vengas con eso de « _hola, Akane»_ , te he buscado todo el día.

—Y es por eso que te estoy esperando aquí. Mejor un lugar donde no se pueda romper nada —añadió Nabiki con una sonrisa.

Esa actitud de su hermana comenzó a molestar a Akane. Estaba tan tranquila como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, pero ella no estaba de humor para sus mentiras. Hora de atacar.

—Me preocupaba verte tan callada estas semanas, por lo que te seguí esta mañana.

Eso borró la sonrisa de su hermana quien, con rostro neutro, preguntó.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, —dijo Akane con una mueca en la cara— conocí a tus nuevas amigas de San Baco.

—Ellas no son mis amigas, son socias de uno de mis negocios —respondió Nabiki aún con el rostro neutro.

—¿Negocios? ¿Así llamas a las sucias mentiras que estaban planeando?

A Nabiki cada vez le gustaban menos las indirectas de su hermana. Pero solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Akane continuara.

—Tu plan no funcionó. Les quité a esas niñas la cinta que les diste.

Akane pudo ver con cierta satisfacción cómo su hermana se ponía pálida.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Justo lo que dije. Las engañé para que me dieran tus pruebas falsas de que Ranma salía con Kodachi.

—Eres una tonta —murmuró Nabiki.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que ERES UNA TONTA. Esa es la prueba de que Ranma NUNCA ha estado saliendo con Kodachi.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas espiando y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de escuchar bien. Eres una tonta.

—No me llames así —contraatacó Akane—, yo no soy quien ha estado haciendo planes tontos porque Kodachi pintó su cabello de colores hace un mes.

—Eres una tonta —respondió Nabiki con una sonrisa irónica— Y yo aquí esperándote para explicarte todo lo que pasa. Me corrijo, _yo soy_ la más tonta.

—Deja de llamarme así. Los rumores se salen de control y ni siquiera Kodachi se merece que hablen mal de ella a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por dinero?

—Sí, Akane, lo que tú digas —respondió Nabiki encaminándose hacia la puerta del dojo—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus gritos.

Esa actitud de Nabiki ya le estaba colmando la paciencia a Akane. Ella estaba más que molesta mientras que su hermana estaba tan tranquila como siempre. No esta vez.

—No, tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que terminemos de hablar.

Akane sujetó a su hermana por los hombros.

—Suéltame —siseó con frialdad Nabiki.

—No hasta que me respondas —replicó Akane enojada.

Las hermanas comenzaron un forcejeo. Hasta que ocurrió algo que Akane no esperaba.

El cabello de su hermana Nabiki se cayó al suelo.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron en shock.

«Oh, por Dios».

.

 _ **Continuará:**_

Nota:

Como siempre gracias a Randuril y Noham por su ayuda. No olviden buscarnos en facebook para más locuras.

Para descubrir el verdero secreto de Nabiki no se pierdan el capítulo final.

Fhrey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **.**

El cabello de Nabiki Tendo estaba en el suelo.

O más bien la peluca que usaba. Nabiki se quedó un momento inmóvil y luego recogió el cabello falso. Después añadió con voz plana.

— _Esto_ fue lo que pasó cuando quise lavar mi cabello de colores.

* * *

[Al comprobar que no se quitaba el color lavando solo quedaba la opción de usar el tinte, de modo que con un suspiro lento Nabiki dejó caer agua sobre su cabeza para retirar la molesta espuma.

Por un momento Nabiki se preguntó por qué el agua se sentía ligeramente extraña en su cabeza. Luego abrió los ojos.

Una mancha de colores estaba en el suelo. Era cabello. Todo su cabello.

Totalmente en pánico, Nabiki fue a mirarse en el espejo.

¡…!

No le quedaba nada de cabello sobre la cabeza. Como si hubiese usado una máquina de afeitar.

Como pudo terminó su baño y con mucha calma se ajustó de nuevo la peluca. Luego se miró otra vez en el espejo. Al mirar su reflejo tomó una toalla y retiró la humedad restante de su rostro. «Tontas lágrimas».]

* * *

Akane hizo un par de intentos antes de poder hablar.

—Bu…bueno, es comprensible que estés enojada por eso. —Luego añadió de forma más suave— Pero el cabello vuelve a crecer. Si iniciaste rumores sobre Kodachi se pueden salir de control haciendo algún daño irreparable. Hablo de mucho dolor, y no me refiero a un par de golpes en un duelo. Nadie se merece eso, ni siquiera ella.

—No me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar con Kodachi —dijo Nabiki con voz plana—. Todo el mundo cree que está loca y nadie quiere tener nada que ver con ella —luego añadió—: Un par de rumores extras no van a cambiar nada para ella.

—No entiendes nada —replicó Akane.

Aquel comentario y la mirada triste de su hermana fue lo que terminó por romper las defensas mentales de Nabiki.

—¡TÚ eres quien no entiende nada! ¡A NADIE le importa Kodachi! —Rugió Nabiki—. Hasta tu prometido maravilla ha dicho que prefiere estar muerto que comprometido con ella. Apenas la toleran en su escuela y ni su hermano loco la soporta. Quería que ella sufriera una humillación que no pudiese olvidar. ¡Porque yo no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo!

—Pero eso es retorcido, Nabiki —respondió Akane—. Tu cabello volverá a crecer con el tiempo.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? —respondió Nabiki con una mirada dolida—. Ha pasado casi un mes desde el incidente. ¿No te parece que ya debería tener por lo menos una miserable pelusa de cabello en la cabeza?

—Tu cabello no...

—¡No! ¡Mi cabello no crece! —gritó Nabiki—. Me parecía muy extraño que mi cabello se hubiese caído tan rápido así que fui con un experto. El sensei me dijo que tal… tal vez mi cabello no pueda crecer nunca más.

—Alguien podría…

—¿Ayudarme? —Nabiki soltó una risa amarga—¿Quién va a querer ayudarme a MÍ? En cuanto alguien se diese cuenta de mi problema lo usaría sin piedad en mi contra. ¡Sería mi ruina que se supiera! ¡Y mi única oportunidad de desquitarme se arruinó!

Inadvertido para las hermanas, una pequeña sombra se alejaba del dojo Tendo. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente, era en días como este que Sasuke odiaba su trabajo.

Sin embargo, la pequeña sombra no pasó desapercibida para la hermana mayor, quien esperaba fuera del dojo.

Dentro, Akane seguía pensando en opciones.

—Tal vez Cologne pueda…

—Tal vez, pero las amazonas y yo no estamos en los mejores términos y no quiero darle material a Shampoo para un nuevo apodo. Con chica mercenaria me basta.

Akane se quedó callada y Nabiki aprovechó para acomodarse de nuevo su cabello falso. Al mirarla de nuevo pudo notar que la peluca era más oscura que su cabello normal. Ahora tenía sentido la conducta de Nabiki de las últimas semanas.

—Nabiki, yo…

—Déjalo, Akane, ya es tarde —dijo Nabiki con sorprendente calma—. Papá y el tío no tardarán en volver, además Ranma puede regresar en cualquier momento. Vamos a la casa.

Akane se quedó confundida por la actitud de su hermana, estaba en calma y en control otra vez, era como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Tal vez su actitud fría y calmada era una máscara, una forma de lidiar con los problemas. Por un momento Akane se preguntó cuántas cosas se había perdido sobre su hermana por caer en semejante máscara.

—¡Espera, Nabiki, yo…!

Las puertas del dojo se abrieron y Akane se llevó su segunda gran sorpresa del día.

—¿Terminaron de hablar? Je,je. Bueno, por el volumen de sus gritos me sorprende que los vecinos no vinieran. Tal vez ya estén acostumbrados al ruido.

—Kasumi, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? —murmuró Nabiki totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Tengo algo mal? —Preguntó Kasumi de forma inocente y luego añadió:— Por tu cara parece que hubieses visto un fantasma, hermana.

—Tu cabello —dijo por fin Akane.

—Decidí que era tiempo de un cambio. ¿Qué opinan?

Kasumi lucía un corte de cabello nuevo, su pelo era aún más corto que el de la misma Akane.

—Se ve bien —dijo Akane.

—Gracias —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa—, me inspiré un poco en un personaje de Sailor Moon, creo que se llama Haruka. —Luego agregó:— Y ahora que ambas han terminado de desahogarse espero que hagan las paces. Ya encontraremos la forma de resolver los problemas, pero debemos mantenernos unidas. **No quiero** nada de rencores entre hermanas.

—Bien —dijo Nabiki extendiendo la mano hacia Akane.

Akane no tomó la mano de su hermana sino que le dio un furioso abrazo.

—Voy a buscar una manera.

Nabiki no dijo nada pero su mirada estaba ligeramente empañada.

—Bien, así me gusta —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Por el volumen de sus gritos pude enterarme de la mayoría de lo que sucede.

Por alguna razón las hermanas encontraron el piso del dojo muy interesante, ya que no dejaban de mirarlo.

—Pero los detalles que me faltan quiero escucharlos con un poco de té —dijo Kasumi y añadió—: Creo que la ocasión amerita un poco de mi reserva especial para calmar los nervios, les vendría bien a ambas.

Rara era la mejor manera para describir la situación.

Nabiki aún no terminaba de adaptase a la nueva imagen de su hermana mayor. De algún modo, cuando pensaba en Kasumi siempre estaba presente su habitual mandil y su peinado. Era la misma persona que viera en la mañana, pero algo se sentía diferente.

Por si eso no fuera poco, su impulsiva y temperamental hermanita menor estaba mostrando una faceta desconocida para ella cuando les contaba de qué manera había engañado a las niñas de San Baco para que le diesen _voluntariamente_ la cinta. Tal vez raro no era la palabra adecuada, pero era… peculiar descubrir facetas nuevas en sus hermanas.

O quizá se tratase del té especial de Kasumi. Aquel brebaje tenía un sabor amargo, casi oleoso al paladar. Pero el ambiente era tan agradable que ella no quería romperlo con quejas. Aunque las miradas ocasionales que su hermana Kasumi le estaba dando eran raras, casi como si estuviera disfrutando alguna especie de broma privada.

Un momento después el humor de Nabiki se estropeó un poco cuando su cabello falso se movió y cayó a su lado.

—Oh, genial, esta cosa no se sostiene y…

Nabiki se quedó callada por las miradas que le estaban dando sus hermanas. Ambas estaban sonriendo. Por un momento se sintió traicionada, por el hecho de que Akane y Kasumi encontraran el pequeño accidente divertido.

Un momento… ellas no se estaban riendo. ¡Ellas estaban sonriendo!

—¿Qué pasa?

Kasumi levantó un espejo de mano (convenientemente oculto bajo una almohada) y lo colocó frente a Nabiki.

La hermana de en medio miro el confundido reflejo de una joven de cabello largo.

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que era ella. Luego tomó un mechón de cabello castaño y lo tocó como si no creyera que era suyo.

—Oh, por Dios.

Un cometa marrón se arrojó sobre Kasumi balbuceando agradecimientos.

—Pude conseguir ayuda de la anciana Cologne. Pero este remedio fue un poco más complicado que el bigote de dragón.

De hecho era un hechizo en el cual Kasumi había ofrendado algo de su propio cabello como pago, pero eso no era algo que su hermana necesitara saber. Hora de ponerse serias.

—Me alegra que la poción funcionara tan bien, eso es un problema menos en la lista —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, —añadió con una voz firme y una mirada muy seria— esto no puede repetirse. Estuvimos muy cerca del desastre. Algo tiene que cambiar, estas locuras tienen que parar _ahora_.

En esa plática varios compromisos muy importantes fueron hechos. Esa fue la primera de muchas discusiones de las hermanas Tendo.

 **0o0**

* * *

—¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¿Dónde estás? Pasó algo con Kodachi y no lo vas a creer…

El joven de la trenza detuvo su discurso al notar que su prometida estaba acompañada por dos chicas desconocidas.

—Oh, tenemos visitas.

Dicho eso fue a buscar una camisa que no estuviese hecha un harapo para estar más presentable.

Risitas colectivas.

—¿Pueden creer que Ranma no se dio cuenta?

—Bueno, ya que no nos reconoció podemos jugarle una pequeña broma.

—Nabiki…

—Oye, si la reina de hielo está oficialmente fuera, por lo menos déjame hacer algunas bromas inofensivas.

—Bien —dijo Akane levemente interesada—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Nabiki susurró varias palabras. Y sus hermanas comenzaron a dar risitas leves. Luego, las tres se colocaron en posición para esperar a Ranma.

El heredero Saotome eligió ese momento para volver. Y Akane hizo las presentaciones.

—Ranma, quiero presentarte a tu nueva prometida —dijo Akane con voz molesta—, Kyone Kusanagi.

La joven de cabello castaño hizo una educada reverencia sin decir nada. Mantuvo una mirada baja, con lo cual sus ojos quedaron ocultos por su larga cabellera marrón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Justo lo que dije —añadió Akane con voz más molesta—. Papá dice que ellas se van a quedar a vivir con nosotros desde hoy. —Luego añadió—: Algo con lo que SEGURO tú vas a estar feliz, ¿verdad?

—Bue… bueno yo… yo no… ¡Oye tú! —dijo Ranma apuntando a la chica de cabello largo—. ¡Di algo!

—Es un placer conocerte, futuro esposo —dijo la joven con voz suave y recatada.

—Yo soy tu otra prometida, Yagami Kuu, espero que…—comenzó a decir la joven de cabello corto. Pero al mirar el rostro lleno de pánico de Ranma comenzó a reír sin parar.

—Oh vamos, Kasumi, arruinaste la broma —reclamó Nabiki.

Tomó un rato para que las risas se detuvieran. Al final Ranma encontró su voz de nuevo.

—… ¿Nabiki?... ¡¿Kasumi?!

—Wow… ustedes dos se ven… se ven… wow.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Ranma-kun —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro—. Ahora, ¿qué decías sobre Kodachi-san?

—Oh sí—dijo Ranma con una sonrisa tonta en su cara—. No entiendo cómo pasó, pero Kodachi ya no va a perseguirme más. De alguna forma terminó conmigo.

—Eso es muy triste de escuchar, Ranma-kun —luego añadió Kasumi—: pero con el tiempo algunas cosas tienen que terminar o cambiar.

Ranma perdió por completo el sub mensaje de las palabras de Kasumi. Pero las hermanas Tendo no.

—Supongo que eso es bueno —dijo Akane—, pero cuéntanos qué pasó desde el principio.

—Bueno, antes de llegar con Kodachi tuve una pelea con Ryoga. ¿Sabías que aprendió un nuevo movimiento llamado Soryuu-Repa?

—Ranma-bebé, te desvías del tema —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasó con Kodachi?

—Ah sí, bueno. Cuando llegue a la escuela de Kodachi…

 **oOo**

Kodachi miraba las fotografías que le había traído Sasuke con un humor ligeramente divertido. Quién hubiera pensado en la feliz coincidencia de que la vulgar mercenaria tuviera el champú correcto para hacer que su bomba de color le quemara el cabello. ¡Qué felicidad!, la chica usaría una peluca por siempre. Todavía mejor era que por la fotografía parecía estar en una pelea con su vulgar hermana. Kodachi ya no tenía que hacer nada con la campesina, seguramente la tonta caería en las mentiras de Ranma, condenándola a una vida de miseria a su lado.

 _Ese_ era un castigo apropiado para la vulgar niña.

—Kodachi-sempai, es su turno para elegir la canción del karaoke.

Kodachi sonrió con eso.

La vida era buena.

 **oOo**

La mañana comenzaba con algunas locuras para los residentes del dojo Tendo. No las normales, pero sí locuras.

—Vámonos, Ranma, se nos hace tarde.

—Ya voy, es solo que no me acostumbro a este tonto uniforme.

—Aww, Ranma-kun está incómodo con el uniforme —dijo su prometida con una sonrisa coqueta—. Me preguntó qué podrá hacer su prometida para hacerlo sentir _mejor_.

—A... Akane —respondió el chico totalmente sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

La pareja se encaminó a la salida y Akane se despidió de su hermana.

—Buena suerte en tu nueva escuela, Nabiki.

—Gracias, nos vemos para cenar.

Akane sonrió. Las cosas cambiaban, pero esta vez para mejor.

Nabiki alisó con cuidado su nuevo uniforme escolar, el color gris no era su favorito, pero le quedaba bien.

Hoy sería un buen día.

En la cocina, Kasumi dio un suspiro feliz. Y luego encaró a los hombres frente a ella. Hora de ver si había aprendido bien los trucos de Akane.

—Bueno, papá, les dejo una lista muy detallada de los ingredientes que quiero que compren para preparar la comida.

—Pero, hija, yo no sé de estas cosas. Además, tengo cosas importantes que hacer con el señor Saotome.

—Pero, papá… yo creí... creí que me querías ayudar —dijo Kasumi con una mirada muy triste en su rostro—. Últimamente me he sentido tan cansada por las labores de la casa que creí que podía pedirle un poco de apoyo a mi papi en lo que fuera —Luego la joven se enjuagó una lágrima invisible—, pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Bien, iré yo misma.

—De acuerdo. Iremos.

—Gracias, papá —respondió Kasumi con su sonrisa feliz de siempre.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Tendo? No tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Oh, sí que tenemos —dijo Soun adoptando una pose dramática—. Mi niña está muy sensible estos días, puede deprimirse por la falta de ayuda en la casa y dejar que Akane cocine la cena _de nuevo_.

—Al mercado entonces, Tendo.

—Y no se salgan del presupuesto —añadió Kasumi.

Y así la pareja de padres idiotas salió a enfrentar a los mañosos vendedores locales.

Kasumi dio un suspiro contento. Ahora tendría calma en la casa y suficiente tiempo para estudiar. Al sacar sus libros dijo a nadie en particular.

—Hoy será un buen día.

 **-FIN-**

Notas Finales:

Dos personajes complejos por decir lo menos. Durante la escritura de este fic me pregunté muchas veces quién merecía ganar, si Nabiki o Kodachi. El hecho de hacer ganar a una provocaba que la otra fuera humillada. Por lo cual me di a la tarea de hacer que las dos ganaran. La delirante lógica de Kodachi puede parecer absurda, pero de hecho son dos situaciones muy comunes, por un lado tenemos la presión de un grupo sobre un solo individuo y por el otro tenemos el auto-engaño creativo. Personajes que ajustan la realidad para que coincida con lo que desean o necesitan creer es algo muy común en Ranma 1/2. Para Nabiki también es de mucho peso su imagen pública, además de que su auto imagen sufre un fuerte golpe que la deja en una situación muy vulnerable. Finalmente, en el caso de Kasumi quise mostrarla en una faceta de hermana lo cual le da mayor flexibilidad que si fuera en un rol de madre. En un principio ella recuperaría su cabello con un poco de la poción, pero quise mostrar que de algún modo ella también cambió por esta situación.

Si aún con todo lo dicho quieres la victoria para Nabiki o Kodachi, sugiero que revises lo que cada una obtuvo al final. Te sorprenderás.

Fhrey


End file.
